Crimson Blood
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: Sakura Haruno is sent on a mission to Konoha High Ninga Accademy she may seem just like an ordinary teen but what Konoha does'nt no is that Sakura is one of the deadlist fearest assassin on a mission to steal the scroll of death.After that destroy Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Blood**

**Summary:Sakura is an assassin she loves to see her victims beg for her to spar their lives but she has no mercy she thinks she loves to kill and see blood but really deep down inside she wants to get out of this life but will that ever happen. What happen's when she get's a mission that involves the villiage called Konoha. But what will happen if she goes to Konoha High a ninga accadmy will she make new friends and find love or will she shut everyone out and do what she's supposed to do get to know everyone and their skills and get the scroll of death and complete her mission.**

Haruno Sakura was raised somewhere else in a hide out. The hide out was in the deep part of the forest Sakura had no friends or anyone to play with. Sakura was trained by her father at the age of 5, her mother got killed when she was 3 while she was growing she became stronger everyday. When she was ten years old she could take down ninjas at the level of ANBU. Sakura is an assassin but no one knows her true identity, when she goes on missions she looks like a guy she wears a black clock with a mask, baggy pants she is known as crimson blood. She loves seeing blood of her victims when they die slowly and painfully.

In the forest

In the forest there was a hide out a girl at the age of 16 was training she looked really bored. Her beautiful pink locks was in a messy bun she wore black shorts and a black sleeveless shirt after a few punches with her dummy she slumped down on the ground she stared up at the blue sky she let an exhausted sigh and she slowly closed her eyes.

In a dark room inside the hideout there were figures in the dark one of the figures was sitting on a chair that looked like a throne he had a black clock the hid his face.

The man on the chair started to speck "Hn get my daughter in here now." Demanded Mr. Haruno (the others call him master). As he said that one of the figures disappeared in a puff of smoke to go search for the master's daughter. In a few minutes he found her sitting under a tree with her eyes closed, the guy was going to say something but someone already beat him to it

"What do u want?" sakura asked with her eyes still closed

"Well your father would like to see you" the guy said blushing don't get me wrong sakura is very beautiful, she has a perfect body a body of a goddess any woman/girl would die to have a body like hers, man would have lustful eyes for her and she had an angelic face she looked innocent and sweet that's what always got people but she's the total opposite.

"hn' she got up and started walking away not even looking at the guy

Inside the dark room

Sakura opened the big doors, she made her way towards her father she looked really bored. She was thinking really hard about what her so called father wants now

'Hmm I wonder what he wants now probably another boring mission "sign" I want a challenging mission' thought sakura but her thoughts were interrupted by a clod voice that she knows really well.

"Ah good you're here in I got a new mission for you!" her father said with a smirk on his face and looking at her with those cold eyes of his.

"Hn and what would that be?" she looked at him with boredom in her eyes that said –im-bored-so-this-better-be-good expression on her face

Her father chuckled darkly at her actions then her had an evil smirk on his face 'oh no I hate that smirk' thought sakura as she as shivered THE MASTER started to speck "Alright your mission is to go to the village hidden in the leaves" there was a pause "and you are to attend the academy there and get to know people so you will know their skills, so when its time you have already known the peoples skills so then it would be easy to kill anyone that gets in your way but the main part of the mission is that you get me the scroll of death"

When she heard her father say that her expression changed -what-the-hell-you-gotta-be-kidding face she looked at him like he grew another head it was silence untill she spoke

"Your kidding right!" she said with a growl

"No not at all blossom" with a smirk on his face

"hn whatever. anyways whats the use of this mission?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"I dont know just a chanllenge for you that's all" an evil smirk appeared on his face, his eyes were full of excitement and death

"your going to destroy many lives arent you!"

"maybe, maybe not"

"i thought you said that you wouldn't do that unless the villages deserves it. Corect"

He looked at her and then he spoke "Corect but who said i would keep my word."

" Master just to let you if you do destroy villages, that does not deserve to be destroyed then i will not hesitate to kill you" sakura said with a serious tone in her voice a murderess aura started to emit from her body

"ah my dear daugter why would you do that to your father" he smriked with a mocking tone in his voice. That hit the spot sakura got angry "YOU.ARE.NOT.MY.FATHER" she shouted through gritted teeth

"I am, you got my blood running through your vains so you have no right to tell me that umderstood" he said angrily

sakura placed her finger under her chin it looked like she was thinking " True i do have your blood in me" she said her master had a smirk on his face "but my father died along time ago and if your wondering what i mean, is that he's no longer the father i had when i was 3 he's long gone" with that said he's blood started to boil " Oh and just to let you know i will avenge my mother." sakura started to walk away, then her father/master spoke

"Hmm i would like to see you try sakura" a smirk playing on his lips

"hn dont worry i will take you down. Even though its been years i can Never forgive you for what you did"

FLASHBACK

"No PLEASE dont hurt her please" a woman with long pink hair begged while holding a little 3 year old girl in her arm's

"Hn" a man with brown messy hair and emerald eyes replied

"plese dont ,just dont hurt her I beg you" she yelled she was on her kneens but then the man slaped her "SHUT UP" he yelled (just to let you know its sakura's father his body was taken over by an evil sprit but she doesn't know that yet that's why she said **MY father died a long time ago **but she doesn't know that a sprit took over her father's body. i hope im making sense) " what happend to the man i fell in love with" she screamed whil crying

"hn he's long gone" a diffrent voice said it was deeper and colder then he stabbed the woman "AHHH" she screamed out in pain, he's eye's became soft he was so confused he looked down at the woman he love's, there she was lying down on the ground with her own pool of blood there was only a little life in her eye's left. He got down and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, something's taking over my body I dont know what it is" he startd crying "please wait for me at the other side. I love you please forgive me" still crying " I do forgive you. I love you too please take care of her" the pink haired woman whispered "AHHHHH" the man screamed out in pan placeing his hands at the side of his head. He started laughing madly his eye's full of evil and wanting to kill "NO" sakura's mother screamed before her husband killd her "sakura I love you" those were her last words before she died there was blood everywhere.

END FLASHBACK

"You killed my mother and you will PAY"

"hn Sakura"

"hm"

"even though you are on this mission and you try to run away I will come after you my self and don't try to get close to anyone or else," he warned " besides you cant hide sakura or leave your past behind it will always haunt you, your a killer sakura once a killer always a killer you will always be crimson blood a killer and we all know that no one and i mean **NO ONE** excepts a killer" he said smirking

"hn" Sakura started walking away, she exit the room.

Once sakura was out of sight the master was in deep thought _'Ah she has changed_ _to bad she thinks her father killed her mother, taking over this body was a good_ _choice, who knew her father was a strong ninja but even she's gotten stronger I guess it run's in the blood I need to keep an eye on her because she might be planing something. But right now I have other things to worry about like killing all these pathetic people and destroy this world'_ he laughed evilly at the thought

**Authors NOTE:**

**Hey hope you guys liked this chapter while I'm not really good at english and stuff but hey I'm just trying something new.**

**THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

the school that sakura is going to is a ninja school sorry didn't tell you on chapter 1

**IN THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA **

"Sasuke-teme over here" shouted a boy with blonde hair, sky blue eyes and he had these weird marks on his face.

"HN Dope" replied a boy with onyx eyes bluish/ black hair spiked up and it looks like a chicken's ass.

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Tem..." but Naruto didn't get to finish because loud sequels were heard.

"OMG!! It's Sasuke-kun"

"He is sooooo HOT"

"Marry me" yelled a random girl.

"Go out with me Sasuke-Kun" and so on……

Sasuke Uchicha is the number one Hottie every girl/ woman would die to be with him. He can have any girl he wants. Sasuke is a cold hearted bastard, he's Konoha's heartthrob. He's very wealthy, strong, handsome, muscular, tall but perfect height the man of any girls/woman's dreams lets just say he's perfect.

"Ah teme I hate you"

"Hn" glancing at the blonde haired boy known as Naruto

"Is that all you say Sasuke-teme" growled Naruto

"Hn"

"AH I give up you need someone to melt that ice of yours"

"Hn whatever" Sasuke grunted and just walked away from his friend.

"Hey teme wait up." Naruto yelled, running after sasuke.

**Outside the gates of Konoha. **

Standing outside the gates was a girl looking at the gate ahead of her she was wearing a cloak; black pants and she wore a pretty tight shirt that showed her perfect curves. She started to walk towards the gate and that's when the guards spotted someone they thought it was a guy because the hood of the cloak was hiding her face.

"Hey you there stop" yelled one of the guards.

Sakura stopped

"Is there something wrong sir?" she asked

The guards were confused because this guy sounded just like a female.

"Yes. What is your purpose here and who are you?" asked the other guard who has black hair and brown eyes he was gueit built.

"And you better tell us the truth boy" said the brown haired guard

Sakura looked at them, dark emerald eyes were reveled, she took off her hood. Sakura stared at them with a frown on her face suddenly the guards gasped they were both shocked there standing in front of them was a beautiful girl standing in front of them. The guards blushed.

"Oh sorry miss we thought you were a gu-"but the blonde guard didn't finish because Sakura cut him off.

"A guy" she said

"Yes" the guard said scratching the back if his head "sorry about that"

"Hn"

The black haired guard cleared his throat "Anyways so who are you and why do you want to enter this village" asked the black haired while blushing the same time

"Hn my name is Sakura and I am a traveler I'm looking for place to stay for a while. I mean if that's ok with you guys" Sakura said with a fake smile on her face.

Both guards turned tomato "ummm sure you may enter miss and enjoy your stay"

Sakura walked passed them she put her hood back on while she walked passed the guards they were day dreaming about her but she ignored them. Sakura looked at the village she was amazed by its beauty it was big and clean. _'Wow'_ she thought. Sakura started walking with her wands in her pocket while she was walking she saw kids playing around having fun and parents looking after their own child. Parents were smiling at the happenings on their children's faces suddenly Sakura felt something she has never felt in a long time _sadness _a tear slid down her cheek but she quickly whipped it away. She never had a childhood full of happiness, laughter and fun. No her childhood was a completely different story at the age of 3 she lost her mother and her father was turned into a monster at 4 she was to start training to become a skillful ninja Sakura was never allowed out of the hideout she only times she got to go out when she was to go on missions.

Sakura's father is one of the highest ranked s-class criminal the people they know him as dragon. He is well known for his top assassin's and when he was in his 20's he use to do all the killing, destruction, destroying innocent lives but at the same time teaching sakura how to kill and become top assassin.

When Sakura goes on missions she wears a mask and of course a cloak to cover her body and a black wig. Right now she has a mission to complete.

"_-Sigh- I guess I have to find a place to stay at" _

Sakura finally found a place to stay at a small cozy apartment then she went to the shops to buy food and stuff for the house later on she was exhausted she took a shower and went to bed the only thing in her head was _'academy here I come'_

_AUTHOURs NOTE_

_hi everyone hope you guys like this chapter sorry if i made any mistakes well hopefully i'll update soon :D_


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO everyone hope you guys like this chapter well I'm not really good at stories but anyways enjoy:D

HELLO everyone hope you guys like this chapter well I'm not really good at stories but anyways enjoy:D

SasuXSaku

NaruXHina

NejiXTen

ShikaXIno

Chapter 3 Enter Sakura Haruno.

"Ahhh why does this mission involve going to a damn academy" groaned a tired pink haried beauty. Rubbing her eyes she got out of bed to get ready for her mission.

"Hmm shower first" she said with a finger under her chin. She grabbed a towel took a shower after that she put on her clothes which was a baggy pants a big hooded jumper which was really big on her and it covered her killer body but you can still see the lump of her chest Sakura grabbed her thick glasses and headed out of her apartment. Sakura wasn't the type that likes attention she totally looked different she looked more like a nerd/geek kind of girl.

She started walking and before she knew it she was standing right in front of the school gates.

"Wow this academy is huge" Sakura thought

_"Tell me about it"_ Said her inner-self

"Yeah. Hey what are you doing here? She asked her inner

_"Nothing just came to see what you were up too"_

"Well as you can see I'm about to enter the stupid academy and I thought I got rid of you"

_"Ohhh honey you can never get rid of me because you love me to much" said her inner proudly_

"Whatever. AND I DON'T LOVE YOU dumb ass besides I'm you idiot"

_"Whatever honey oh by the way I think you should go in now because the bell rang 5 minutes ago so bye" inner-self disappeared_

Sakura was pissed "damn you inner" she growled Sakura was never late for anything especially a mission for godssake she made her way to the office with a frown on her face her eyes were cold. Finally she saw the office.

Sakura opened the door and saw a lady with black hair sitting on a chair

"Oh hello you must be the new student"

"Ah yea" Sakura replied

"I'm Shizune"

"Sakura"

"Right here is your schedule. I hope you enjoy your new school" Shizune said with a smile on her face

"Thank You Shizune" Sakura said as she headed out of the door. She started looking for her class.

**In a classroom**

"OMG!! Sasuke-Kun marry me" yelled a girl

"NO go out with me"

"No don't listen to that bitch Sasuke-Kun go out with me" Shouted a fangirl

"AHHHH I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN"

"Gosh you're looking hot Sasuke-Kun"

"Your so sexy Sasuke-Kun" squealed a brown haried girl

Well the fangirls were yelling at him this person called Sasuke-Kun there he was seated looking as handsome and sexy as ever the raven haried boy looked annoyed and with a blonde haired boy beside him talking about ramen until he stopped talking about his precious ramen and started talking about the new girl

"Hey teme there's going to be a new girl well that what I heard"

"Hn probably another fangirl" sasuke said looking bored as hell

"Whatever you say teme" naruto said

"Hn"

"So when are you going to restore you clan sasuke-teme" nudging sasuke with his elbow

"Shut UP Dope" growled sasuke looking pissed

**BACK TO SAKURA**

Sakura was now standng right outside her class.

"ok I have to act scared,nice,shy,polite,try to smile and dont hurt or kill anyone even if you want too, okay Sakura you can do this just act like a nerd yeah like you dont even exist and be smart" She told herself "yup that's it, I can do this your Haruno Sakura top assassin.-sigh- here goes nothing" She took a deep breathe and knocked

'Knock Knock Knock'

Sakura heard a 'come in' she turned the doornob and walked in the class everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she was a alian or something _'what's wrong with these people have they never seen someone with pink hair i swear if they keep on staring at me like that I'm going to kill someone soon.NO sakura just cool it clam down'_

Sakura heard a voice and that snapped her out of her thoughts she blinked

"You must be the new student I'm I correct" asked the teaher. Sakura thought he looked weird with that thing covering most of his face and white hair but he looked young

"Y..y..yes" she sluttered

"Ok them welcome to Konoha Academy I'm Kakashi-Sensei please introduce yourself"

"Ummm o...o..ok he..hello my name is Sakura Haruno"

"WHATEVER it's not like we care" shouted a girl with purple hair, brown eyes and loads of makeup that girls name was Ami she's one of the school sluts. Everyone started laughing at Sakura because of the statement that Ami said. On the other hand Sakura was boiling with ANGER Sakura really wanted to kill that bitch 'Who does she think she is that slut if it wasn't for this stupid mission she would be dead right now' thought Sakura her small hand was in a fist

"SILENCE" yelled Kakashi everyone instantly shut their mouths "Thank you. Alright Sakura lets see where you can sit at hmm" he said scaning the room until he saw one seat available which was at the back "Ah Sakura you may sit next to Uchiha Sasuke" he said with a smrik hidden under his mask.All of a sudden all the girls started yelling

"WHAT!! why does she get's to sit next to my Sasuke-Kun" yelled a fangirl

"She's a nerd"

"She is so ugly"

"Sasuke-Kun will never want to sit next to a girl like her just look at her"

"Hey that's my Sasuke-Kun why cant I sit with him??"

"Why does she get's to sit with him" yelled another girl

"SHUT UP" yelled an angry Kakashi all the girl's sat down and none said a single word.

"Alright Sakura sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand" said Kakashi. Sakura looked around until her eyes landed on a handsome boy with a bored expression she started making her way to her seat as she was walking a girl stuck her foot out and tryed to trip her but Sakura side steped.

**Sasuke Pov:**

I looked at the new girl while she was walking towards me _'Great another fangirl'_ I thought I saw a girl put her foot out trying to trip the new girl but she side steped and the girl got pissed I smirked.

I wa getting ready for the "Sasuke-Kun I love you" or squeling or something like that but when she took her seat I was surprised I glanced at my side, she just sat there taking notes with a bored expression. I was shocked she didn't even look at me or do anything that a fangirl does I smirked I dont know why but something was diffrent this girl was diffrent.

**Normal Pov:**

"Will you stop looking at me" Sakura said annoyed

"Hn"

"What does HN mean?"

"Hn Loser"

_'Oh no he didn't he just called us a loser that bastard' her inner self said _

'Damn right he is going down.Stupid CHICKEN ASS'

_'Yeah you go girl kick some ass show him who's boss' yelled inner Sakura_

**Back to reality:**

"WHAT.DID.YOU.JUSY.SAID" an angry Sakura said through gritted teeth

"Loser" looking at sakura with a blank expression

"WHY YOU BASTARD WHY DONT YOU JUST GO JUMP IN A HOLE HUH" yelled the pink haired girl to THE SASUKE UCHIHA.

Everyone in the class stopped and stared at Sakura shocked and their mouths wide open NO ONE dared spoke to Sasuke like that. Sasuke had a shocked look on his face Sakura looked at the class weirdly thats when it hit her she's a nerd for goodness sake_ 'stupid' _she started to speck

"Oh I'm s..sorry Sasuke-san" apologizing to sasuke

"Hn"

Sakura sat back down with her head down and everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Sasuke at first was shocked but after she apologized he got confused first she was guiet,shy,nervous,angry then guiet again _'weird'_ he thought .There was something strange about this girl.

The bell went sasuke looked at his right and the pink haired girl was no where in sight that's when he saw a blurr of pink out the door.Sasuke stook up stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking out of the classroom.

Hope you guys like it reveiw please no flames well I'll try to update soon as possiable THANKS:)


	4. Chapter 4

HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE

**HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE**

**CHAPTER 4 :SAKURA AND KARIN. **

**PAIRINGS: SASUKExSAKURA **

**NARUTOxHINATA**

**NEJIxTENTEN**

**SHIKAMARUxINO**

Sakura sighed as she sat down _'Man this is going to be a long mission.Why did that fuck head had to sent me to such a boring mission'_ she thought.

Sakura started eating then she heard a scream that caught her attention she turned around and saw everyone laughing and pointing to a small petite girl. She had indigo purple hair and white eyes _'white eyes'_ Sakura narrowed her eyes _'so she's a_ _Hyuga but what is she doing there crying.'_ Sakura sighed as she turned back to her food.

"AHHHH pl..ea..se stop i..t." pleaded the girl

"Huh why should we." Kick, punch, slap, kick

"No s...top it p...lease."

"Your weak too weak I don't even know why you're a Hyuga." the girl laughed

Sakura couldn't take it anymore the girl was begging damn it sure a lot of her victims have begged and pleaded for her to spar their lives, heck she's an assassin thats what she was born for to do.

Sakura glanced at the girl who looked like she was in need the girl looked almost beaten to death, she growled she's had enough of this bullshit. The girl that was beating her up had red uneven hair and glasses with a few other people taking turns beating the poor girl. sakura got up and made her way towards the group.

"Enough." sakura siad her voice was completly emotionless and her eyes were cold everyone in the cafeteria started at her with shocked experssions. The group turned to Sakura and snickered the other girl sakura regonized from this morning _'It's that bitch from this morning.' _Sakura then turned her attention to the red haired girl_ 'so is she the leader and one of the sluts'_

"Tsk dont waste your time besides what are you going to do about it." smirked the girl

"Yeah you tell that stupid nerd Karin." yelled Ami. Karin just smirked at grabbed the beaten up girl and punched her in the face.

"I said enough." growled sakura now her bangs covered her thick glasses

"What are you going to do about it freak." Karin said and kicked the girl. The bangs that covered her eye's, she moved it out of the way and reveled dark forest emerald eyes behind those thick glasses and her eyes had the tint of blood lust. Sakura stared at Karin with a piercing gaze

"Or I'll KILL YOU." she hissed out. Everyones eyes widened even more then before but some just shrugged thinking that she was weak but oh how wrong were they. Karin started to laugh

"You think you can beat me or even kill me" pause "I'm one of the best Kunoichi's in this village."

"Really if you are one of the so called best kunoichi's then why dont you mess with someone your own size."

"Why you. You just watch when I'm finished with Hinata here it will be your turn." hissed karin. Karin's fist was amied at hinata's face she was only a few cenntimeters away in a blink of an eye someone's smaller hand held karin's fist. Karin eyes widened so was everyone's else. _'She's fast '_ thought sasuke he was quiet impressed.

"What do you think your doing." glared Karin. _'Why is she helping me I mean she might get hurt because of me, but no one has ever thought about helping me not even my own cousin Neji and then she come's along and steps in.'_ thought hinata

"I told you thats enough, I've had enough of this little game of yours." glared sakura ten times harder. A shiver went down karin's spine

"You think you can beat me." laugh " your probably as weak as hinata here dont worry I feel sorry for you for being too weak and doesn't earn being a kuniochi. Tsk your pathe-." Karin was cut of by sakura

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it." warned sakura but karin just ignored her warning. Big Mistake

"Your Pathetic." smirked karin. Sakura's eyes were full of rage and the urge to kill ,a growl escaped her lips

"Prepare to go to hell bitch." pause "You made a BIG MISTAKE." sakura said with a voice so cold that the students felt a chill go down their spines. Before Karin knew what was going to happen next she was thrown against the brick wall, blood came down the side of her mouth. Karin saw sakura's eyes it was the color purple her pupil was the color of red darker then blood and the outline of her eyes were gold Karin eyes widened in fear when sakura blinked her eyes again they were back to normal they were cold emerlad.

"I told you not to finish that sentence of yours."

"L..et go."

"No."

"Ple..ase it h..ur..ts." the students were more then shocked karin was actually not going to fight back

"I will unless you promise me something."

"Wh...at is it."

"Promise that you will never lay a finger on that girl or go near her." sakura said seriously

"No." karin answered

"NO." repeated sakura

"Yes my an..swer i..s no I wont pro..mise you that."

"-sigh- If I were you I would rethink your answer." sakura said tighten her hold on karin's neck cutting off all her air.

"O..k I promise"

"Alright good" sakura said letting go of karin and turned around and walked away from her. Karin stared at sakura's retreating back then she got up and grabbed a kunai, she stood up and threw it at sakura.

Sakura smirked _'Fool. Does she think I'm an idiot.' _Sakura side stepped and the kunai whizzed right past her, karin gasped _'No. How could she have dodged it'_ thought karin. Before she knew it, she was kicked in the stomach she spat out blood. Sakura then grabbed her arm and twisted it, karin screamed out in pain sakura had a smirk on her face she bend down and whispered in karin's ear with a voice so cold that it made her shiver _'I gave you a warning bitch and now I'm going to have my fun. Today's your lucky day I always wanted a new dummy, after I'm done with you I'll kill you but who know's you must just survive.' _hissed sakura. Karin couldn't believe what she just heard _'No she cant be serious.'_ Sakura then let go of karin's arm and grabbed a handfull of hair and pulled ,again karin screamed tears came leaking down her face sakura then punched karin in the face she went flying the other side of the cafeteria. Karin tryed to get up but failed sakura eyes were full of amusement. She then grabbed karin by the neck from behind and pulled out karin's own kunai, sakura was behind her as she held the kunai against her neck a cut could be seen on karin's neck and a small amount of blood came trickling down.

"Now you know how it feels to be beaten up karin." but no words came out of karin's mouth she was to shocked and scared to move or do anything. A chuckle escaped sakura's lips "What's wrong cat got your tongue" pause "What happened to being the best kunoichi huh. Ready to die" sakura hissed out the last part so only karin can hear but before sakura could do anything the cafeteria's double door's slammed open and there stood a blond lady with huge boobs and behind her stood the lady that sakura recognized from this morning at the office and a pig_' weird'_ thought sakura

"Alright that's enough." the blond woman spoke. Sakura stared at her and the woman stared back at sakura the blond haired womans eyes narrowed_ ' Something seems diffrent about this girl there's something about her. Besides how could a girl so small and fragile be so strong and could beat up karin' _sigh_ ' Well I never did like karin but still this girl is something else. Just look at how cold her eyes are I've never seen such cold eyes especially a girl that looks like a nerd/geek I've seen lots of these kind of girls but never knew one that could fight and almost beat one of the strongest kunoichi's in the accademy near to death'_ thought the blond haired lady who was very amused,shocked and suprised.

"Hn" sakura then let go of karin she knew that this was lady Tsunade the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves besides it was good that she did her research. Karin fell to the floor with a thud " Tsk pathetic." sakura made her way towards hinata. Hinata looked scared fear was shown in her eyes. Everyone watched sakura. She bend down and frowned _' Fear. So she's scared of me. -sigh- well lets change that'_ sakura placed her hand out but hinata didn't accept it the poor girl was shaking.

"-Sigh- I'm not going to hurt you." sakura said

"..."

Sakura sighed again and closed her eyes _' Man the girl's probably scared cos of those cold eye's of your's and that voice gezz could you atleast try to sound sweeter and nicer you idiot'_ inner sakura said

**"Why dont you just shut the fuck up"**

_"Hey you know I'm you and your me right"_

**"I think I know that you stupid"**

_"-Sigh- Look just take my advice ok remember nice, sweet, cheerfull and try to smile"_

**"Hn"**

**BACK TO REALITY**

Sakura opened her eyes and hinata noticed that they were softer and had a little shine in them. Hinata accept sakura's hand and try to stand up but she couldn't lucky sakura supported her and sat her down everyone watched as in the first time ever that someone has helped hinata.

"Well I guess I'll indrouduce myself. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm new here." smiled sakura. Hinata looked at sakura and smiled weakly back

"H..ello I'm Hi..na...ta H...yuga."

"It's nice to meet you hinata-chan" hinata's eyes widened_ 'Hinata-chan. No one has ever called me that they always tease me and bully's me. But now sakura came along'_

"Sa..me here Ha..runo- S..an."

"Please call me Sakura or Sakura-Chan no formalities hinata-chan."

"Oka..y Sak..ur..a- Ch..an." Sakura face turned serious

"Hinata-Chan"

"Ye..s"

"Do you always get beaten up?" asked sakura

"Y..es" hinata looked down at her lap. Sakura could see tears drops, she knew the girl was in so much pain and she needed to get healed soon.

"Why?"

"Be..ca..use"

"Because what"hinata looked up at sakura then she started yelling

"Because SAKURA-CHAN I'M WEAK AND I'M A HYUGA YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED I COULDN'T DEFEND MY SELF UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG AND HELPED ME. NO ONE HAS EVER HEPLED ME THEY WOULD ALWAYS WATCH AND LAUGH AND MAKE FUN OF ME AND THAT THEY CANT ACTUALLY BELIEVE I'M FROM THE HYUGA CLAN BECAUSE OUR CLAN IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST CLANS IN KONOHA AND I'M THE HEIR but I cant even defend or protect myself people are right I'm weak and well your strong very strong I can never be strong like you sakura-chan I'm too wea-" but hinata was cut off by sakura

"DONT YOU SAY THAT HINATA ABOUT YOUR SELF, DONT EVER LET ANYONE TELL YOU THAT YOUR WEAK AND YOU CANT DO ANYTHING DONT YOU DARE YOUR STRONG AND I KNOW IT BUT YOU JUST DONT KNOW THAT, YOUR TOO NICE AND NATIVE HINATA OPEN YOUR EYES AND BECOME THE PERSON THAT YOU ARE. DONT LET SOME PATHETIC KUNOICHI'S SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO YOU. You hear me hinata your not weak or pathetic your just scared to be who you really are. Dont you ever ever say those kind of stuff about youself. Your special hinata." Smiled sakura

Everyone were amazed espeially Tsunade and a certain teacher who knew hinata was shocked _'Hinata it seems that you have made a new friend _thought Kurenai

"So just dropped by huh."

"Yeah. Oh hello Shizune."

"Hello Kunrenai." kunrenai smiled to Shizune.

Kunrenai looked around and was amazed at the huge mess "Tsuande-Same what happened here?"

"Well as you can see Kunrenai hinata new friend did that mess and she beaten up karin with out a sweat" Kunrenai eyes were wide " Wh..at but thats impossible from what I've heard karin is one of the best out of the girls in the accademy" tsunade smirked at kunrenai expression.

"Well it seems like this girl is way stronger ten times stronger" kunrenai looked at hinata and the pink haired girl

"But she looks so"

"So innocent"

"Yeah"

"Well thats where your wrong I was shocked at how cold the girls eyes was, when I came in and she had a kunai aganist karin neck" smirked tsunade. Kunrenai stared at the pink haired girl _' Can she really be that strong and make such a huge mess but she's so small way smaller then karin and most of the girls'_

"Tsunade I need to go"

"Alright" and kunrenai poofed out of the cafeteria.

**BACK TO SAKURA AND HINATA:**

_"_Sakura-Chan I..I do..nt kno...w what t..o say" smiled hinata

" You dont have to say anythiing what are friends for" sakura smiled back. Hinata's eyes started to water again _'Friends. Thank you sakura-chan' _

"Hinata you do want to be friends right?" asked sakura

"Of cou..rse I wo..uld love to be fri..en..ds with yo..u sakura-chan."

"Great." sakura said. Hinata tryed to get up but failed once again

"Ouch." sakura looked at hinata

"Hey we should get you healed."

"Ye..a.h."

sakura was going to turn around and ask tsunade but it seems like she beat her too it

"Here I'll heal her."

"Hn ok."

sakura watched as Tsunade hand started to glow green. Sakura already knew all the stuff about medic's but still she cant show them what she's really made off and besides the girls arent even up to being trained as medic's so she has to keep a low profile.

"There done, good as new." smiled Tsunade

"Than..k y..ou Ts..una..de- Sa..ma." hinata smiled

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and sakura was it."

"Yup"

"You did alot of damage

"Opppss hehehe sorry." sakura said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright whatever. But next time do it somewhere else" Tsuande said and walked out not even caring about karin. Shizune followed while holding the pig in her arms.

"Tsunade-Same arent you going to do anything?" asked shizune

"Nope."

"How about the damage in the cafeteria."

"Leave it, we'll get some people to fix it"

"Hai Lady Tsunade"

**SAKURA AND HINATA**

"Hey Hinata-Chan"

"Hmm"

"Let's go"

"Okay"

While they got up and were near the doors, sakura stopped and turned around she saw karin's followers helping her up she glared at them but mosly karin. "Karin." karin looked up and everyone's else attention was towards sakura. Sakura sighed she never did like much attention but this involved hinata who know's what could happen if she's not with hinata.

"Wh..at" karin said weakly

"Remember your promise and you better keep it. OH and you were lucky or right now you would be dead" pause "Next time I wont waste a second trying to kill you. That goes for all you pathetic bitchs who has or wants to hurt hinata. IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL PAY. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. You can run but you cant hide and when I find you, you wish you were never born" sakura said and this time her eyes were cold emerald.

She turned to hinata and they went back to normal "Sakura-Chan

"Hn lets go"

"Wait"

"What is it Hinata-Chan"

"Sakura-Chan Thank you"

Sakura's grinned " No problem Hinata." _'No one has ever said thank you to me. Thank you hinata'_

Hinata grinned back and they both made their way out the double doors as happy as ever.

**HEY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER I DID IT VERY LATE AT BETWEEN 1-2am AND MAN I'M TIRED SO YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED IT LOL I WAS REALLY SUPPOSE TO DO MY HOMEWORK BUT HEY JUST THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS CHAPTER OVER AND DONE WITH SO YEAH. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT:D**

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **

**OR NO CHAPTER LOL**

**AppleLovesApple**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Meeting New People**

"Sak...ura-Chan Can we be fri...ends for...ever?" asked hinata looking down

"Of course." smiled sakura. Hinata looked up her eyes lit up

"Promise."

"Promise."

Then they made their way where they say a cherry blossom tree. Sakura and Hinata were now sitting down on the grass and just looking up at the sky it was silence until Hinata spoke.

"Sakura-Chan." sakura looked at hinata

"Yeah."

"Tha...nk you so m..uch again."

"Hinata I already told you, it's fine besides friends are supposed to be there for each other right." smiled sakura

"Ri..ght." nodded hinata. All of a sudden hinata's eyes were wide; sakura saw this and raised a brow.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked sakura

"Beh...ind y...ou." pointed hinata

"What?"

"Lo...ok behi...nd y..ou." said hinata. Sakura turned around and looked up there stood six kids. The one in the front who was a blond kid with blue eyes was annoying her since his face was close sakura twitched then she punched him in the face the boy landed on the ground with a thud. Sakura stood up and went into a fighting position.

"What do you guys want?" sakura said narrowing her eyes. The blond kid stood up and waved his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa hold on."

"What. Who are you? And what do you want?" asked sakura

"Hehehe I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it." Grinned naruto then he turned to his friends "And these are my friends Neji, Skikamaru, Ino, Tenten and Sasuke-teme"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Troublesome hey"

"Hi"

"Hn"

Sakura raised a brow "And" all of them sweat dropped

"Well sakura we here are the popular people in this academy" said a girl with blond hair that was in a high ponytail, sky blue eyes.

"So. I don't care if you're the popular group if you're looking for some one to pick on piss off" snorted sakura

"Wait we're not here to pick on someone believe it "

"Yeah" said a girl with brown hair that was in two buns and chocolate eyes. "Well I'm Tenten and I got to say you rock I cant believe that you kicked Karin ass that was totally awesome."

"Thanks."

"Well we just thought if you wanted to hang out with us" said Ino

Hinata was sitting there looking sad _'she probably will say yes. I mean everyone wants too be in the popular group –sigh- I should have known sakura is totally going to say yes.' _Thought hinata. Everyone was waiting for Sakura's decision while hinata was looking down at her lap. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan" hinata looked up at sakura

"Ye..s Sak...ur.a-Chan"

"What do you think?"

"You shou...ld say y...es Sa...kura-Chan." Hinata smiled nervously. Sakura sighed_ ' She thinks I'm an idiot –sigh- her answer is totally the opposite.' _Sakura turned back to the group in front of her. "Sure why not." Smiled sakaura "Yes I knew you wouldn't say no" squealed Ino and Tenten_ ' She actually said yes I'm so stupid for thinking that we would be friends forever.' A _tear slid down hinata face.

"But"

"But what?"

"If only Hinata-Chan can hang out with you guys too I mean that's if its okay with you guys."

"Okay!! No it's not okay." Said ino

"Why not."

"Why not because she's the loser of the school."

"Have you looked at me?"

"Yeah I have."

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Then why cant she?"

"Because. "

"Because what."

"Just because, okay" said ino a little bit louder hinata then butt in

"Sakura-Chan its okay don't worry about me." Smiled hinata weekly. Sakura looked at hinata and sighed.

"You're an idiot you know that" smirked sakura. Hinata's eyes widened "-Sigh- Hinata-Chan you really are dense sometimes" hinata looked at sakura "Wh..at do y...ou mean?"

"Hinata-Chan I made a promise we made a promise and I intend to keep that promise." Smiled sakura. All of a sudden Sakura was hugged by hinata

"Tha...nk you so mu..ch Saku..ra-Chan"

"Tsk I wasn't going to leave my best friend for some people that think their on top of the world now I'm I." smiled sakura, hinata smiled back.

"Wait that's a no." said a shocked ino

"I guess" shrugged sakura

"Wait Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan forget about what ino said okay she's like that with everyone don't worry about it okay" said naruto. Sakura glanced at hinata and saw that she was red _'Hn what's wrong with hinata'_ Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by a loud blond

"Please, please, please say yes" pleaded naruto

"Whatever"

"Yes Yes. Wait is that a yes?" asked a hopefull naruto. Sakura just shurgged her shoulders.

"Yes we made new friends huh in your face teme"

"Whatever Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Tem-"but naruto was cut of by someone hitting him on the head even sasuke got bonked on the head. Naruto turned around and came face to face with a annoying looking Sakura.

"What was that for?" whined naruto

"For being a stupid Dope and that bastard over there"

Sasuke looked at sakura and glared she glared right back. Everyone else were amazed no girl has ever insulted the great Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn Pinky" sakura glared even more to the stupid Uchiha which made sasuke smirk

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Freak"

"Whore" sakura gassped

"Man whore" sasuke glared even harder at sakura

"Pig"

"Son of a bitc-" sakura was cut off by Naruto

"Okay, Okay gosh will you guys stop acting like little kids" sasuke and sakura turned to naruto and glared naruto got scared.

"Hey do..nt lo..ok at m..e like th..at" said naruto

"Tsk dope"

"Whatever" sakura gave sasuke one last glare before turning towards the girls. The girls were just staring at sakura.

"What?" growled sakura

"Noth...ing Sak...ura-Cha..n"

"Yeah nothing"

"...??"

"Troublesome"

"Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes but then something cought her eye someone was in the tree's sakura eyes narrowred, thats when she cought a dragon symbol _'Great just what I need I wonder what he wants. -sigh- I just arrived a day ago'_ Sakura looked at hinata and the rest of the group _'Now how I'm I going to go unnoticed with these guys here their going to get expect something'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the bell 'Great now's my chance'

"Sakura-Chan are you coming the bell went"

"Hn you guys go a head I'll catch up later"

"Are you sure" said Tenten

"Yeah just go or you'll be late"

"Alright if you say so" said ino this time.

"Tenten could you look after Hinata-Chan?" asked sakura

"Sure Sakura" smiled tenten

"Thanks" The boys and the girls were now making their way to their classes. Sakura sighed

"Uchiha what do you want? The bell's already gone"

"Hn whatever dont be late pinky" smirked sasuke

Sakura eyebrow twiched she was about to say something back at sasuke but he was no where in sight _'Stupid asshole.'_ Sakura looked back at the tree and that person was still there she sighed again and made her way towards that tree but before doing so she looked around to make sure no one was around.

" Who are you?" Sakura looked at the person and knew it was a guy

"I'm the messenger that Lord Dragon has send Crimson Blood" replied the messenger

**Author Note:**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter Oh and Sakura is known as Crimson Blood. **

**And in the next chapters hinata will be more bold and ino will warm up to her.**

**Review Please :D**

**THANKS**

**ApplelovesApple**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Last chapter)**

"Who are you?" Sakura looked at the person and knew it was a guy.

"I'm the messenger that Lord Dragon has send Crimson Blood" replied the messenger.

**Chapter 6**

Sakura sighed "Look you can come out you know, no one's around except me" The guy came out of the tree. He was wearing a black cloak and the symbol of a dragon at the back and at the sides of the arms. He took of his hood, it revealed an 18 year old boy, who had grayish black eyes he was well built and tall.

"So"

"Hn" sakura rolled her eyes he was just like that 'Bastard Uchiha'

"The message, what else"

"Oh that. Here." He handed her a scroll that was rolled up with a red ribbon. Sakura placed it in her pocket and was about to leave but she could feel the guys eyes on her. She turned around and found him staring at her with a smirk on his lips, which got sakura annoyed.

"WHAT" sakura said through gritted teeth

" Hn nothing"

"Then if it's nothing stop staring"

"Well it's just that you look different from what I've heard you have all the guys wrapped around your finger but I wonder why, what's there to see." He smirked

Sakura's eyebrow twitched "Tsk whatever"

"I guess I'll have to see how you really look like next time huh"

"What do you mean next time?"

He just looked at her with that smirk still on his lips "You'll see" then he disappeared. Sakura sighed and made her way to her class.

**BACK AT THE CLASSROOM:**

"Hey Teme what do you think that Sakura-Chan had to do?" asked naruto

"Hn dont know dont care"

"Gezz your so cold hearted you know that Sasuke-Teme"

"Tsk dont care Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Tem-" naruto got cut of by a female voice, there stood sakura

"Do I have to hit you two idiots again"

"No Sakura-Chan"

"Hn"

"Where's the girls?"

"Over there" pointed naruto. The girls were sitting down chatting.

"Thanks Naruto"

"No problem Sakura-Chan" grinned naruto

GIRLS TABLE:

"Hey Hinata-Chan"

"Ye..s In..o"

"I'm sorry for what I said before. I guess I cared about being popular and all that stuff but I'm really sorry I hope you can forgive me" said a nervous ino. Hinata smiled "Of course I forgive you"

"Yay Thank you" Squealed ino unnoticed to them sakura was standing there with a smirk on her lips

"Very well done Ino" said sakura

"Sak..ura-Chan"

"Your lucky that we have Kakashi"

"Yeah he's always late"

"So what were you guys talking about well I was'nt here?" asked sakura

"Well as you may have known ino here has apologized to our little Hinata-Chan here" smiled Tenten

"Really now. I never knew miss ino here knew how to apologiz to Hinata-Chan here" smirked sakura

"Shut up forehead"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Forehead"

"What's wrong with forehead" smirked ino. Sakura saw this and smirked too

"Nothing. It's fine with me ino-pig" mocked sakura. Ino glared

"-Huff-. Dont call me that Forehead"

"Why not I-N-O-P-I-G"

"Forehead"

"Ino-Pig"

"Forehead"

"Ino-Pig"

Hinata and Tenten were just sitting there looking back and forth.

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"Forehea-" ino was cut off by someone clearing there throat both girls turned around and their eyes widened everyone were staring at them weirdly and the teacher was in the class holdong an orange book.

"heheheh sorry" laughed ino nervously. Sakura just sat down.

"Well then since Miss Haruno and Yamanaka here are done we should get on with the class now shall we" ino and sakura just rolled there eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After school "Hey forehead wanna hang out"

"Sorry ino-pig, I'm busy maybe some other time"

"Fine. Suite yourself"

"Whatever pig"

"Sak…ura-Ch..an" sakura turned to hinata and smiled

"Hinata-Chan it's alright you go have fun"

"Are you sure"

"Yup very" smiled sakura

"Oka..y then I'll s..ee you to..mo…rrow then"

"Yeah you too" sakura made her way out of the school. The girls where in the car

"Hey Sakura-Chan hop in we'll drop you off" said tenten

"Nah it's alright I'll walk"

"Come on forehead your going to be really tired"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Gosh pig don't compare me to yourself you lazy bum" sakura smirked as she saw ino twitch.

"Hey I'm not a lazy ass like Shika-Kun"

Sakura raised a brow "Shika-Kun"

"Yeah Shika-Kun. Why?" ino looked at sakura and saw her with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"So you have a thing for Shikamaru ino-pig" teased skaura. Ino flushed "N...o I d..on't li..ke that la…zy bum"

"Sure. Keep saying that"

"Ahhh forehead I swear you're impossible" ino glared

"Thanks pig"

"Whatever. Are you coming or what"

"Nope. I'll walk its a nice sunny day today. Great for a walk" she said smiling at the girls

"Sakura are you sure if you dont want ino to annoy you we can kick her out if you want" smiled tenten

"Hey I'm right here you know"

"Nah you guys go ahead but I wouldn't mind you kicking ino-pig out of the car"

"Forehead watch it"

"Tsk pig"

"Well alright then see you tommorrow"

"Bye Sa..kura-Chan"

"Later forehead-girl"

"Bye guys" waved sakura as the girls drove off. Sakura started walking down the road, her hands stuffed in her pocket, she looked up at the skyies 'Iwonder when the dead line is' Sakura sighed. She reached her apartment and went in she walked straight to her bedroom. Sakura reached in her pocket and grabbed the scroll and unrolled it.

_To Crimson Blood_

_I hope you still remember what we talked about before you left for this mission._

_I have assigned you with someone to work with, sure they may not be on your level but they would be good use they will be waiting for you in the forest outside the village. Keep in mind that I'll be keeping an eye on you. I'll send you another letter when the time comes._

Dragon

Sakura ripped the scroll up in pieces. She stood up and got changed her clothes she was wearing a black v-neck shirt with sleeves, a fish net underneth it, black skirt with white shorts underneth and knee high boots she took off her glasses and pulled her hair in a high ponytail her bangs framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Before she left she grabbed her sword and placed it behind and wore a mask that looked like a cat.

"It's good to be me once again" she muttered. Then she jumped out of her window.

Sakura saw the guards but they weren't looking her way, she quickly ran up the wall and jumped _'Who the hell did he assign me with' _she was now jumping from tree to tree. Sakura stopped she could sense someone else's chakra she slowly reached down to grab her kunai and threw it to the direction where the other chakra is coming from.

"Show you self"

"Hn"

Sakura's eyes widened "Uchiha"

"NO" The person came out and sakura was shocked to see it was that dumb ass for before _' Is this the guy that he assigned me with' _Sakura removed the mask from her face

"So this is what you meant by us meeting each other next time"

"Yeah"

"So your my partner"

"Hn" he nodded. He had a smirk as he looked sakura up and down then he came to her face and he's smirk widened as she glared at him.

"I guess it's true huh"

"What"

"You making guys fall head over heels for you I can see why now. Besides you look better now too."

She glared at him "Asshole"

"Hn come on now we're partners in crime now so no need to be like that"

"Whatever. Look I dont like you and you dont like me"

"Wait who said I didn't like you" with that stupid smirk on his lips, sakura twitched

"-Sigh- Idiot"

"Hn"

Sakura looked at him in the eye her eyes her dark, cold emerald "What's your name?"

He smiled " Tell me your's first. I only know you as crimson blood"

"Fine then since you didn't give me your name I guess I'll call you asshole" she smirked

"NO" he glared at her

"Why not"

"Because it's stupid"

"Really now"

"Yeah"

"But I picked it personaly just for you asshole"

"I said dont call me that" he glared even harder

"Why not besides its you fault for not giveing me you name in the first place when I asked you"

"Kenji" he muttered

"What"

"My name is Kenji"

"Good but still I think I like asshole better it suites you well"

Kenji glared at sakura then had a wicked smirk on his face. Sakura saw this a raised a perfect pink eyebrow.

"Fine then call me asshole I get to call you Babe" Sakura's eyebrow twictched "Dont call me that" She warned

"Why not babe"

Sakura's fist clenched Kenji knew this was dangerous. She wouldn't be known as the fearest and deadliest assassin for nothing.

"Call me that one more time" pause "And your a dead man" she said through gritted teeth her eyes even colder.

"Bab-" Kenji didn't get to finish because he was thrown against a tree he back hit it painfully he winced in pain form the impact. He didn't even see her move, she was in front of him with her sword against his neck the blade was so sharp that he ended up getting a cut blood came down, he eyes showed anger.

"Look just take it easy I was just playing around"

"Hn" She let go placed her sword back and started walking. She turned around looking towards Kenji

"Dont call me that ever again unless you want to die asshole" before she left she tossed him a piece of paper

Kenji opened it and started reading

_If you want to find me here's my address._

_Sakura._

He smiled _'So her name's Sakura. It suites her'_ then he frowned he rubbed the back of his neck _' Damn that girl is strong I really need to be more carefull next time'_

" -Sigh- and he warned me about her tember I totally forgot" he muttered under his breath

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Kenji" _

_"Hia Dragon-Sama"_

_"Before you go I need to tell you something"_

_"Hai"_

_"Be carefull Crimson has a very bad and short temper even though your at Jounin level she's ANBU she may even be close to my level. She's not like a normal ninja Kenji she has powers so be aware" Kenji's eyes slightly widened "So if I were you I would be nery carefull of what would I say unless you want to die at an early age" Dragon said with a cold voice that sent shiver's down kenji's spine._

_"Hai"_

_"Good. Leave now"_

_"Hai Dragon-Same"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"God I could've gotten killed. I really do need to be more carefull next time" He stood up staright and did some hand signs with a poof he was gone.

**Sakura**

Sakura took a shower. She came out and grabbed a big white shirt with cherry blossoms on it the shirt was way to big for her but she put it on anyway. She ate when she came back from the meeting with Kenji. Now she was going to sleep she was tired _'What a day'_ she yawned closed her eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.

**Athour's Note**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**sorry if I may not be able to update soon I got a huge assisgnment to do but I'll try my best to update.**

**THANKS**

**ApplelovesApple**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New student, Suprise Sakura**

The next day Sakura woke up got changed into her training clothes. She trained for an hour later on took a nice hot shower, got ready for school grabbed her oversize clothes and her thick glasses. Sakura grabbed her apartment keys locked the door and started walking to school the academy wasn't that far from her place.

_'I wonder what today is going to be like -sigh- my first day here was such a drag'_

**'Tell me about it'**

_Sakura twitched 'Where have you been'_

**'You know'**

_'No I don't know'_

**'I was on a vacation you idiot'**

_'Don't call me idiot'_

**'Whatever' outer sakura just twitched even more.**

**'So how's mister hottie' winked inner-self**

_'Who are you talking about?'_

**'Don't play dumb with me; you know who I'm talking** about'

_'-sigh- Will you just come out with it already' growled sakura_

**'Gezz calm down I'm talking about that Hot Uchiha guy'**

_'-twitch- What the FUCK are you talking about that bastard is so full of himself and he's not hot' sakura said angrily_

**'Tsk you he's hot besides I know that your in denial'**

_'As if. Now shut up and piss off'_

**'Anger much, fine later but I know you like him because I'm you and your me. Bye' inner sakura said and stuck her tongue out then disappeared when she felt outer sakura dangerous aura.**

**BACK TO REALITY:**

"Stupid inner" muttered sakura

"Hn talking to your self " Sakura's eyes widened she would know that voice anywhere it was cold, deep and muscular _'Please don't tell me it's Uchiha'_ Sakura looked up since Sasuke was a head taller then her. She blushed but then she glared at him there stood none other then Sasuke Uchiha with that stupid smirk of his. The last person she wanted to see.

"For your information I wasn't talking to myself" sakura glared

"Hn whatever"

"Bastard" muttered sakura under her breathe.

"What?"

"Nothing" smiled sakura

"Hn" sakura just rolled her eyes at his infamous one worded word 'Hn'

"So have you seen the girls?"

"Does it look like I have" glared sasuke he was annoyed.

"I was just asking asshole" sakura glared back at sasuke.

"Tch" Sasuke sat himself down under a cherry blossom tree while sakura just stood there glaring at him and wanting to punch that pretty face of his. He had his eyes closed and there was a frown on his lips. Sakura stopped glaring but was now staring at him for some odd reason.

"Hn stop staring" sasuke said with his eyes still closed. Sakura had a tint of pink on her cheeks because he caught her, she looked away and huffed.

"I wasn't staring"

"You were"

"Not"

"Were"

"Not"

"Were"

"Not"

"Were"

"Not"

"Were"

Sakura wanted to pull her hair out _'This bastard is impossible'_

"Look Uchiha-Bastard I wasn't staring at your ugly face" growled sakura. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her with those piercing onyx eyes of his.

"Hn" sakura sighed and made her way to a table just across the cherry blossom tree and sat down just staring into space unnoticed to her a certain Uchiha was staring at her and was lost in his own thoughts.

_'Is it just me or is there something she's hiding'_

**'Maybe we should find out'**

_'Hn who said anything about you'_

**'Hey I'm you remember'**

_'Hn'_

**'Man that girl has gut's calling us names. She's the first girl to ever insult an Uchiha'**

_'Ah' inner sasuke sweat dropped_

**'I swear you are too cold for your own good'**

_'Hn. Whatever'_

Inner sasuke had a wicked smile on and his eyes had a glint that outer sasuke didn't like one bit. **' I think you have a thing for her that Sakura chick'** smirked inner sasuke wickedly. When sasuke heard that he almost chocked on his own salvia.

_'What the fuck?'_

**'Yup you heard me' grinned inner**

_'Hn no'_

**'Yes'**

_'No'_

**'Yes'**

_'No'_

**'Yes'**

_'No'_

**'Yes'**

_"No'_

**'Yes'** sasuke twitched_ 'Hn piss off before I kick your fucken ass'_

**'Fine, fine but there's got to be something about her like the way that she's the only female to ever catch your attention. Knowing you, you don't like to talk to any** girl'

_'Hn'_

**"So….?'**

_'-Sigh- fine. She's interesting'_ inner raised a brow **'What do you mean?'**

_'She caught my attention or interest when no one else could'_

**'Oh'**

_'Ah'_

**'Ummm you know I think someone is calling us'**

**BACK TO REALITY:**

Sasuke blinked and saw a small hand in front of his face he got annoyed and gripped the person's wrist.

"Oh your back to earth. Good" smiled sakura

"Hn. What?"

"Well you looked really lost and I thought I should bring you back to planet earth' sakura grinned

"Tsk. Idiot"

"-Huff- bastard"

"Ah" smirked sasuke. Somehow sakura always found a way to amuse him 'Childish, stubborn, feisty and a klutz' Sasuke smirked widened as he heard she mutter words like Stupid asshole, Bastard, Jerk, Uchiha ass, So fucken full of himself.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme" yelled a loud blond it was naruto and behind him was the gang. Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit, she walked up to naruto who had a wide grin on his face and bonked him on the head hard with her fist.

"Owwww what was that for" whined naruto while rubbing his bump on his head. Sakura glared at him and naruto looked scared while the others just stood behind him not daring to say anything "Because you idiot, you didn't come early"

"Am I suppose too? Asked naruto looking at sakura nervously** 'Bonk'** another hit on the head.

"Yes. You know I was stuck here with Uchiha Bastard" sakura growled out while the whole group sweatdropped. '_Man girls would die to be stuck with Uchiha but not sakura'_ thought neji.

"Well sorry Sakura-Chan for my lateness but I was really hungry so I had to eat my ramen heheehe" grinned naruto again everyone sweatdropped including sakura.

"Whatever. But try to come early" yelled sakura with a slight anger showing in her eyes "Same goes to you guys" she pointed at the others who just nodded all their heads. Every one of them had the same thought running though their head._ 'Never mess with sakura especially when she's pissed'_ they shudder at what would really happen.

"Good" smiled sakura back to her cherry self, everyone sweatdropped at her mood _'Talk about mood swings'_ thought sasuke . Just then the bell rang for school to start.

"Well come on forehead lets go to class"

"I know that you Pig" everyone started waking towards their class, they heard the second bell but didn't care much because they had Kakashi he's always late. When they got there they were shocked to find their teacher there. _'Kakashi early'_ everyone thought. They walked in and took their seats.

"Wow teme Kakashi-Sensei is actually early for once in his life"

"Hn"

"Alright class your probably thinking why I'm early but we have a new student today. Please Come in." The door opened to reveal a boy with dark brown hair and grayish/black eyes. Sakura gasped Sasuke heard and glanced at her form the corner of his eye he saw that her eyes were slightly widened _'What's wrong with her.'_ Sakura had only one thought running though her head_ 'No it can't be'_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update but been really busy with school and stuff but hope you guys liked it.**_

_**THANKS:D  
**_

_**review please **_

_**ApplelovesApple**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Sasuke meet Kenji**

"Alright. Kid introduce yourself "

"Hai My name is Kenji Suki" he said smiling. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright Kenji welcome to Konoha Ninja academy. You may take a seat" Kenji nodded and made his way to a spare seat, he smirked when he saw Sakura the seat was behind her. Kenji just smiled when he saw her glare at him, he sighed when some girls in the class eyed him out before he took his seat he stopped in front of Sakura he saw her eyes she was sending him a message through her eyes_ 'Say something and you dead'_ he smirked but it soon turned to a smile.

"Hello there Sakura-Chan"

"…..?"

"Owwww come on now Sakura-Chan say something, we haven't seen each other for years, you could at least say something" Sakura twitched 'Yeah right asshole we've only known each other since yesterday.' Sakura forced a smile, she was trying not to kill Kenji " Oh sorry Kenji-San. How you been?" she said trying not to growl it out. Kenji smiled '_Damn this is going to be fun, with her like this I think I'll play with her. Pay back for yesterday.'_ He smirked. Sakura saw the playfulness in his eyes and narrowed her eyes _'He better not play around or he'll go through hell.'_

"I've been good Sakura-Chan. And please call me Kenji-Kun" he smiled, Sakura's small hand was now clenched in a fist she wanted so bad to punch his lights out.

"It's good to hear that you've been good Kenji-Kun" she smiled through gritted teeth. Kenji just stood there and stared at sakura "Ummm is something wrong Kenji-Kun"

"Hn No I just think you look cute" he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks, Kenji felt someone's eyes on him and a dark aura he turned his head and his eyes met a piercing glare from an onyx eyed young man. Kenji smiled at him but it seem to earn him an even colder glare so he turned back to sakura nervously, he can still feel the cold glare sent his way. "Ahh it was nice talking to you Sakura-Chan"

"Yeah you too Kenji-Kun." Kenji nodded and took his seat. Sakura took notice of the dark aura from a certain Uchiha.

"Ummmm Sasuke" Sasuke glanced at sakura, she never uses his name she always calls him bastard.

"Hn"

"Are you okay?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?" she said with a raised brow

"Hn"

Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch "What does HN mean"

"Hn" he shrugged his shoulders

"-Sigh- I don't even know why I even bother to ask you bastard"

"Hn" this time sakura didn't say anything she just sighed_ 'Great. This is going to be one hell of a mission.'_

**-TIME SKIP: LUCNH TIME-**

"OMG!! Forehead you never told us you knew the new guy. He is so hot"

"Whatever pig"

"Awww come on forehead you gotta say he is hot "

"-Sigh- No"

"WHAT!! Your insane ,first Sasuke whose the hottest guy in the village then the new guy and you cant even say that sasuke hot or the new guy, what is wrong with you woman"

"Pig not everyone's like you okay ,who's in love with any guy she sees at firat sight, wait but they have to be hot" said sakura and the girls giggled

"That's so true" said tenten. Ino glared at both girls who were now laughing. "Hey whose side are you guys on, me or forehead?" glared ino

"I'm on Sakura-Chan"

"Yea..h me too" ino gasped "So Hinata-Chan you don't seem as innocent as you look"

"-giggle- No..t really ino-chan" ino turned her head and looked the other way with a huff "Whatever you traitors. You guys are suppose to be on my side not forehead's"

"Well it seems like they like me better then you pig" smirked sakura

"You wish forehead"

"I don't wish pig I know"

"Nerd"

"I'd rather be a nerd then a dumb bum"

"Oh she got you there ino" laughed tenten. Ino looked at sakura with her jaw wide opened "Hey whats that suppose to mean I'm smart you know" but sakura was already walking to the cafeteria along with the girls laughing.

"Hey wait up" yelled ino

"Hurry up pig your slower then a snail"

"I gotta say Sakura-Chan, that's true you should see her in P.E. "

"Hahahahah very funny" ino said rolling her eyes at her friends

"Whatever pig. I'm hungry"

"Me too"

"Yeah I fe..el like r..amen" the girls all stared at hinata

"Wh..at?"

"Hinata-Chan have you been hanging around Naruto "

"W..hat"

"Oh its okay Hinata-Chan just admit it"

"I..I"

"Hey Over here" the girls turned there heads and saw Naruto with the guys and naruto waving at them like an idiot.

"Hey"

"He..llo Naruto-Kun"

"Hi Hinata-Chan" The girls all sat down. Everyone started eating there lunch

"Hello there Sakura-Chan" everyone looked up and where suprised to see the new kid

"Oh hi Kenji"

"Umm could I sit with you guys" he said smiling.

"No" came the simple answer of a certain Uchiha. Kenji looked at sasuke "Thats fine I'll go sit somewhere else"

"Hey dont mind the teme you can sit with us" said naruto and he had one thought in his head _'Man teme is going to kill me later on'_

"Thank you umm"

"Naruto Uzumaki believe it" he grinned

"Right Thank you Naruto"

"No problem, So what's your name?"

"Kenji Suki and its a pleasure to meet all of you"

"Well you already know me so let me indroduce the other this is Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and it seems you already met Sakura-Chan so this ice-cube here is Sasuke Uchiha but I call him Teme" naruto grinned but it soon turned into a frown when sasuke bonked him on the head.

"Dope"

"Teme, what was that for?"

"Hn. For being a Dope"

"Stupid Teme"

"Tsk whatever" everyone just stared at them untill ino started to talk "So Kenji How do you like it here"

"Its great Ino"

"Good. So do you have a girlfriend?" everyone sweatdropped "typical ino" muttered tenten

"Ahhh No, I dont"

"Really" ino said a little bit excited

"Yeah really"

"Omg this great so do you want to do anything after school"

"I would love too but sorry I'm busy after school"

"Oh, thats okay" ino smiled. Kenji then looked at sakura and she rolled her eyes he smirked, he turned his attention to the Uchiha who had a blank look on "So your the Sasuke Uchiha I've heard from I should've known since I'm in your class"

"Hn"

"How do you Sakura-Chan here?"

"Hn"

"Is that all you say Sasuke-San"

"Hn"

"Your not very talkative"

"Hn. Do I have to be talkative"

"Well I guess, I mean I dont how all the girls like you if you dont talk alot"

"Hn I really dont care"

"You dont care about other people"

"No. Especially stuipd girls with their feelings, it means nothing to me"

"Right. So your cold hearted and have no feelings at all, have you ever cared for anyone except yourself Uchiha"

"Look I suggest you shut your mouth before things get fucked up" glared sasuke.The gang stared to shift in their seats.

"Right. But you do care about your family dont you" Kenji smiled. Sasuke was pissed his sharingan was activated a growl escaped his lips "I.SAID.SHUT.THE.FUCK.UP.BEFORE.I.KILL.YOU" said sasuke with red eyes and the dots were now spining.Kenji was scared now.

"Sorry Sasuke-San if I said something wrong"

"Just shut up" with that said sasuke slammed his fist on the table making everyone jump and he stormed out with his fist clenched tightly.

"Teme lost his temper"

"Naruto will he be okay?" asked a worried sakura

"I dont know Sakura-Chan"

"What do you mean you dont know"

"Well I may be his best friend but when it come's to his temper no one can stop him, last time me and the guys were trying to cool him down but it didn't work we almost got killed" the girls eyes widened so was Kenji's

"What made him angry?"

"-Sigh- Sorry Sakura-Chan but I cant tell you"

"Oh okay. Well I'm gonna go and see how he's doing" said Sakura she stood up and ran out the double doors to look for a certain Uchiha.

**Athour note:**

**Hey guys thanks for reveiwing my story:D**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible **

**THANKS and REVEIW PLEASE**

**ApplelovesApple**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakura saw Sasuke outside, he was punching the trees and his knuckles were bleeding.

"Sasuke" yelled sakura. Sasuke turned his head and saw sakura running towards him.

"Go away" he said, his voice so clod that sakura felt a shiver do up her spine. "No. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what's wrong" Sakura knew what happened to his family but somehow she felt like she needed to be here to comfort him. Sasuke turned to sakura with red angry eye's

"Haruno get lost"

"Sasuke please, just tell me"

"It's none of your damn business" he glared with so much anger in his eyes

"Well it is now!" she glared back with her hands on her hips

"I SAID GO AWAY" he said through gritted teeth

"And I'm telling you, I'm staying right here"

"Damn it Haruno, you want to know" he yelled

"Yes damn it. TELL ME" she yelled back

"FINE. My family's dead, their gone okay. My stupid F brother killed my clan and to top it off I saw the whole thing, he killed my parents. Damn it, so are you happy now Haruno" screamed sasuke with his hands clenched in a tight fist.

Sakura didn't say anything but just hung her head down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back those memories" sasuke glared at her "I don't need your pity"

"I'm not"

"Whatever"

"But I'm really sorry for what happened sasuke" she said with a sad smile

"Just shut up about it"

"I know how that's feels"

"No you don't, you know nothing of how it feels sakura so don't come telling me all this shit, that you know of this feeling"

"Yes I do"

"Don't lie to me woman, you don't know the darkness like I do. So don't tell me that you know how it feels. You too damn perfect"

'_If you only knew'_ she thought with a sad smile " And what makes you think that my life is perfect sasuke"

"Tsk I know"

"No. You don't"

"Yes I do. I can tell"

"How can you tell that my life is perfect Uchiha"

"Hn the way you smile and always happy and cheerful, that shows me that you have a happy loving family"

"Oh Uchiha you don't know me at all" she laughed

"Hn"

"I've been in darker places than you will ever be in" she said with darken emerald eyes

"How's that?"

"What do you mean?" she said with a raised eye brow

"Tch. You look to innocent to do shit really"

"Well then you'll have to find out sooner or later" she then walked away with an emotionless face, before she walked further away she turned to sasuke and spoke in a cold voice that would sent shivers up your spine.

"And Uchiha"

"Hn"

"Don't ever talk about me or my family like you know everything about me because you really no nothing about my life" she left with her bangs covering her face _'I need to clear my head'_ Sakura looked around to see if the place was cleared then she did a few hand sign's and was gone.

**WITH THE GANG**

"Hey guys" said naruto. Everyone looked at naruto and stopped whatever they were doing. "Wh..at is it Nar..to-Kun"

"Do you guys think teme and sakura-chan are fine"

"I think they are" smiled Kenji

"How would you know?"

"Hn I don't, to tell you the truth naruto" just then the door was opened and in walked sasuke with a scowl on his face and his hands stuffed in his pockets

"Hey teme"

"Hn dope" everyone looked around trying to look for something or rather someone. The same thought running through their heads _'Where's Sakura'_

"Hey Uchiha where's sakura?" and to everyone's surprise to was Neji who had spoken, sasuke looked at Neji with a blank expression "Don't Know"

"What do you mean you don't know" Kenji butted in

"Hn I don't know nor do I care" glared sasuke with crimson eyes and a murderous aura he really didn't like this guy not one bit.

"How could you say that"

"What are you talking about, you're the one with the stupid questions" growled sasuke

"Well I'm sorry. But you didn't have to say that you don't care about sakura"

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say" no one dared said a word, they knew sasuke and when he's pissed its not a pretty sight.

"Ah"

"Fine. But tell me where Sakura is"

"I don't know and like I said I really don't care so you can just shut the fuck up before I fucken kill you"

"I don't even know why she ran after you"

"Hn"

"And I know you care about her Uchiha, I'm not stupid"

"Hn"

"Whatever I'm going to look for her" Kenji stood up and glared at sasuke and sasuke was glaring back ten times worse, Kenji then walked away but was stopped by ino

"Wait" Kenji turned his head and looked at ino "What is it ino"

"I want to look for forehead too, well all of us do but we got classes to attend and if you don't go to class you might get in trouble"

"Fine" he walked away not even turning back at the others.

**TIMESKIP-WITH SAKURA**

'_Stupid Uchiha thinking that my life is perfect, who does he think he is Mister Know-It-All'_ She thought while throwing a Kunai at the dummy that she was training with and punching the trees with her in-human strength.

"I thought I would find you here" said a voice behind her, she turned around at the new comer and knew it was her partner in crime "Where else would I be"

"Hn" they were in the woods just outside of Konoha. Kenji looked at his surroundings and frowned he saw tress everywhere broken in half and the ground slightly cracked.

"I feel sorry for the poor trees" he's frowned deepened as he watched her punch right through a tree "What! Would you prefer it be you" she was now on her bad side, cold voice, emotionless eyes and the need to kill and she's changed in her outfit, she had he cat mask hanging loosely around her neck .

"No"

"I thought so"

"I got a scroll"

"And?"

"It's a mission"

"….??"

"I said we got a mission"

"-Sigh- I know that you asshole but what are we supposed to do" she said in a voice dipped in with frustration

"Oh right. We're to kill a man name Jin" he said while scratching the back of his neck

"Hn" She stopped what she was doing and was about to jump but was stopped by Kenji's voice "Are you okay?" sakura looked at Kenji from the corner of her eye. "Of course. Why wouldn't I" she said with a raised pink brow.

"I was just chacking, I mean with sasuke" she turned and glared at him "Don't ever talk about that bastard while I'm like this you hear me" she growled

"Hai"

"Hn. We got a mission to do" and she was of jumping from tree to tree Kenji sighed and was jumping from tree to tree himself.

"Please, please I'll give you anything you want" begged a black haired man, he was in his mid 30's. "Sorry. But I don't want anything from you. Except your heart" the man's eyes widened at the person that was in the cat mask.

"Wait I don't want to die please"

"Beg all you want" the person that's face that was covered with a cat mask raised their sword and plunged it right through the mans chest

"AHHHHHHH" a scream was heard from the building. –Thud- there laid a dead body and the cat person has now removed their mask there stood sakura she was standing over the dead man with her sword pierced right through him and in her hand was a beating heart. Kenji stood there staring wide eyed, he's killed people but not like this. He looked around, blood spluttered everywhere then his eyes landed on the dead body, you wont even be able to recognize the man now, his face had deep wounds, his arms and legs were now chopped off and there was a whole in his chest where his heart was blood everywhere it was a nightmare. Kenji couldn't breathe, he looked at sakura her face was completely emotionless, her eyes were dark emerald they were clod and a blank expression. He stiffened when she turned to him, she chucked something in his direction he caught it, he looked down and saw the heart it was still beating, it was now in a bag.

"Let's go" her voice as cold as ice, Kenji nodded and they both jumped out the window.

"How was that" said sakura

"What are you talking about" trying to sound like he didn't know what she meant.

"The mission. I hope I didn't scare you, besides I hate wimps"

"No. I've seen worse" he lied. Kenji wasn't going to admit it but he was shiting himself never in his life has he seen someone kill like that 'So that's why they call you Crimson Blood'

"Ah"

**ATHOR NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I'll TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOONER **

**I WANT TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVEIWED MY STORY AND HAD A READ OF IT THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE GREAT:D**

**APPLElOVESAPPLE**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: HAD ENOUGH**

**Hey guys hope you guys like this chapter and I'm really sorry for the late update well ENJOY:D**

**sasuXsaku**

**naruXhina**

**shikaXino**

**nejiXten**

Sakura sighed as she walked to her next class, she didn't look like her cheerful self her face was completely blank. Soon her class came into view, she turned to door knob and just walked everyone just stared at her even the teacher was there Kakashi- sensei and he was always late.

"Well Miss Haruno good for you to finally join us" he said still reading his orange little book.

"Hn"

"Why are you late Miss Haruno?"

"Is that any of your business sensei"

"Hmmm yes it is my business Sakura besides I am your sensei so every student of mine has to tell me an explanation for their lateness"

"Fine. I went to bed late and I was too damn tired to get up, so sorry I'm late kakashi-sensei" she said coldly.

"Ah you may take your seat" kakashi's eyes were narrowed slightly '_There's something about this girl, I'm going to speck with Tsunade but right now I have better things to do"_

Sakura glared at the person that she was sitting next too. She took her seat and said nothing.

**SASUKE POV:**

He could feel sakura glaring at him and he didn't like the look on her face.

**'What's her problem'**

'Hmmm lets see, you pissed her off yesterday'

**'Hn'**

'Tch I have an outer that's an idiot aren't you going to sat sorry to her'

**'Hn No'**

'And not to mention very heartless'

**'Just shut up and piss off'**

'Fine'

**NORMAL POV:**

A sigh escaped sasuke's lips he glanced at sakura from the corner of his eye, she looked bored to death.

"Is there something you want bastard"

"Hn"

"Thought so"

The period was boring and went by quickly soon the bell for went for lunch. Sakura stood up grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door. Sasuke saw a blur of pink run out of the class he stood up stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out.

"HEY" shouted a cheerful Kenji as he approached sakura with a smile on his lips. Sakura glanced at Kenji and shook her head.

"You know sometimes I wonder how you got in the Tenth Blade"

"Hahahahaha very funny" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"So what is it now" sakura said now fully paying attention to Kenji and with a serious face on.

"Hn oh nothing I just wanted to see you" he grinned sakura sweatdropped

"-Sigh- why did I get stuck with an idiot"

"Hey I'm smart"

"Tsk and I'm a genius" she locked her locker and walked away not even bothering to wait for Kenji who was calling and running towards her.

"Your mean"

"Ah"

"Awwww come on sakura-chan smile" pouted kenji. Sakura rolled her eyes at her so called partner-in-crime.

"Idiot"

"Tsk I know you love me" he said with a wide grin

"Pfft In your dreams"

"You have no idea" a smirk visible on his lips. Sakura was going to reply back but instead a painful scream was heard coming down the hall way, sakura just ignored it and was about to open her mouth but yet another scream but this time it was louder and she instantly recognized that scream her eyes widened _'No. Don't tell me'_ without a second thought she started running towards the direction where the scream came from, leaving behind a confused Kenji.

**AT THE FIGHT:**

"Hahahhaha that's right you better cry you stupid weak Hyuga" everyone were gathered around the fight laughing at the petite girl on the floor.

"Yeah lets beat her up" said a blond girl

"Go ahead beat the living shit out of her"

"Anyone want to join, go right ahead" yelled a smirking Ami, other people jumped in and started kicking,punching and spiting on the indigo purple hair girl.

"Is this fun or what Karin" said Ami

"You bet Ami, with that pink haired bitch of a friend of her's not here I'm fine with it"

"Right" Ami walked to Hinata who was now curled up in a ball, Ami grabbed a handful of hair and pulled which earned her a scream it echoed through the school

**WITH SAKURA:**

She saw a crowd of people they were gathered around something or someone, she ran towards the crowd to see who it was just then a painful sry was heard _'Please dont tell me its her'_ she panicked and pushed her way through the crowd what she saw made her blood boil and her bad side come out there was hinata beaten up she was worse then the first beating she got, when she saved her that Ami bitch was towering over her and had a handful of hair

"So where's your little friend now huh" Ami mocked

**NORMAL POV:**

"Here you bitch" Ami looked up and gasped there standing was sakura her eyes narrowed slightly and fist clenched tightly.

"Your dead" sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Bring it" said Ami with an aittitude

"You're on" smirked sakura. Ami grabbed a kunai and she started running towards sakura but she just stood there Ami aimed at her chest, sakura's eyes were closed she dodged the attack that was coming her way and grabbed Ami's hand that held the kunai and twisted it she then bended her arm back –CRACK- Ami screamed, tears ran down her cheek. Sakura smirked evilly and whispered in Ami's ear "I've had enough you whore" she let go of her arm and placed her index finger where her chest was and flick Ami went flying towards the wall -bang- a crack was heard the wall had a huge hole with Ami in the middle blood coming down her mouth and her broken arm just lying limply at her side. Sakura walked towards Ami her eyes full of hatred and anger, she held Ami's neck and slammed her even harder through the wall then threw her at the other side where the window was the window cracked as Ami's body slammed against it, glass fell on the floor people stared with shocked expressions there were bits of glass sticking from her back and more blood was seen. Ami was unconscious she was completely knocked out. Sakura turned to the crowd and glared, people felt like pissing themselves.

"Who else was involved" she said with such a cold voice and a murderous aura, which people started backing away and even from the scene that they just saw, everyone pointed at Karin who stood there with fear visible in her eyes. Sakura eyes narrowed at Karin "Didn't I warn you" she hissed out

"I…….I"

"I told you before I won't hesitate to finish you next time"

"I'm sorry"

"Oh you'll be sorry alright" sakura disappeared and appeared in front of Karin and kneed her in the stomach, Karin coughed up blood sakura then punched her in the face sending her flying to the other side she landed on the ground painfully, she tried to get up but sakura grabbed her leg and twisted it "AHHHHHH st..op it plea..se" pleaded Karin

"Hn. Why should I"

"Just stop"

"Sorry but you just don't get the message do you I'VE.HAD.ENOUGH and your not getting away with it" growled sakura she kneed her in the face, kicked her on the sides "STAY –punch- AWAY –kick- FROM –snap- HINATA" sakura's had was wrapped around karin's neck and lifted her up strangling her she held a kunai against her neck ready to slice her throat but was stopped by a voice "Sakura stop right now" yelled Tsunade, sakura glanced at Tsunade "NO I will not be stopped by you again" she growled

"Sakura it doesn't have to be like this"

"Yes it does" as she pressed the kunai harder against karin's neck making it bleed even more there was a deep wound where more blood came out of. "Just let her go sakura, Hinata wouldn't want this"

"You don't know that Tsunade because as you can see she's unconscious because of these fuckers, Why, why, why her. Why cant it be me why does she have to get hurt, I don't understand these pathetic people why hurt someone so innocent. She hasn't done anything to them" she said while looking to the ground "And I cant stand anymore of these Tsunade" sakura said ready to finish off what was supposed to be done in the start "Sakura stop" sakura looked at who spoke and saw it was Kenji his eyes told her not too or their mission will be a failure and Crimson Blood never fails. She clamed down and slowly let go of Karin –Thud- Karin just dropped on the floor half alive. Sakura made her way towards hinata and kneeled down next to he unconscious body, her body was beaten up badly _'Why do they hurt you hinata someone as good as you don't deserve this' _"Take her to the hospital NOW" she demanded. Tsuande nodded and two men and nurses came running into the hall way, soon hinata was taken to the hospital same goes with the other two girls that were near to death.

"Sakura" tsunade spoke. Right now sakura was in her office so was kakashi and other sensei's that sakura researched about but didn't know them in person.

"Hmmm"

"-Sigh you did quite a damage" tsunade said with her eyes closed

"How's Hinata doing?" she asked tsunade opened her eyes and looked sakura in the eye

"She'll be fine she just need's to rest and don't worry she's been healed and treated by me but for the other two girl's, Ami will be in a coma same goes with Karin for who knows how long"

"Is that all? I would like to see Hinata-Chan"

"Yes but before you go what level are you on sakura"

"I'm on the same level as the other's here, why is there a problem"

"Yes. I've heard that Karin and Ami are one of the strongest kunochi's in the academy and you've seemed to beat the hell out of both of them"

"Well then I guess there not as strong as they say"

"Hmmm right. You may go"

"Hai" once sakura was out Kakashi stepped forward and started to speck "Tsunade" tsunade sighed "What now"

"Its about sakura"

"Ah" tsunade looked at kakashi and saw his face was serious "I don't think she belongs here"

"What do you mean kakashi?" she said with a raised brow

"She's way to strong to be in the academy and besides she beat up two kunochi's that are one of the strongest in the academy"

"I have to agree with Kakashi there Tsunade-Sama, have you seen the way her eyes are so cold and emotionless" said Asuma

"Alright. I know that, we'll keep an eye on her I have a feeling that this girl is no ordinary teenager"

"Ah"

"Alright" with that said the two men walked out. "Tsunade please don't take her away from hinata the girl seems to care so much for hinata and no one has ever been like that with her she was always bullied but now look at her she's happy ,so please don't try to pull her away from sakura " Kurenai said before poofing out of the office

"-Sigh- I hate my job. Shizune" she called

"Yes Tsunade-Sama"

"Get me my sake please" she said sleepily shizune sweatdropped

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORRY ABOUT THE HINATA BASHING BUT JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE HINATA SHE'S THE BEST. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE NEXT WEEK MAYBE ON THURSDAY.**

**REVEIW, REVEIW PLEASE :D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVEIWED MY STORY**

**APPLElOVESAPPLE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter sorry that its short but hope you enjoy thanks:D**

**Main pairing: SasuXSaku**

Sakura stared down at the Indigo purple haired girl laying on the hospital bed she couldnt stop thinking, why would anyone want to hurt a girl like her,she's done nothing to them _'But you know we're going to end up hurting her in the end'_ _'I know.' _A small smile made its way to her lips she was happy that hinata was going to be alright, then a frown made its way to her lips her small hands clenched in a fist angry with her self for not being there to protect a friend and that she should be the one taking all the pain not hinata.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-Chan, I should have been there" sakura whispered before sakura could do anything else the door was slammed opened and in ran a blonde yelling "OMG!! sakura-chan is hinata-chan alright" sakura's eyebrow started to twitch "Naruto shut the hell up, your in a hospital you idiot" growled sakura

"Oh right sorry hehehehe" Sakura looked around the room and notice that everyone were here, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Naruto"

"Yeah sakura-chan" he said now fully looking at her and was kind of scared of how her eyes were slightly narrowed

"Where were you guys?"

"What do you mean sakura-chan"

"How come you guys were'nt with hinata"

"Well you see we were with her but she told us that she was going to look for you"

"But it seems like karin and Ami found her before she could get to you" ino said with a sad look on her face

"Hn" sakura started walking towards the door not saying another word. Sasuke just looked at her from the corner of his eye he was leaning against the wall. "Hey sakura-chan where are you going?" asked tenten

"Home" she replied, she grabbed the door knob and twisted it,she walked out the room not bothering to turn around and say bye to her friends.

"Hn I'm leaving" said sasuke he walked out the room after sakura.

Sakura sighed as she walked down the streets of Konoha, she kept on walking until she came to a park the park she saw when she first stepped foot in the village.

"You know it's not your fault" said a deep muscular, mysterious rich voice behind sakura

"And why is that Uchiha"

"You didn't know" sakura turned around and glared at the stoic boy standing in front of her "And how is that not my fault"

"Like I said you didn't know"

"But I should have been there"

"We can't always be there for the people you care for" he said walking towards her, sakura took a step back but sasuke kept walking towards her, his eyes focused on her

"But she needed me Sasuke" screamed sakura "and I wasn't there to help her, I was too late DAMN IT"

"Sakura you weren't to late she's fine right" said sasuke looking into her eyes, sakura just stared at sasuke "Yeah but she was in pain"

"She's lucky that she was in pain and not dead"

"What do you mean she's lucky you bastard"

"She's fine, not dead"

"But Sasuke" she whispered, she just notice that she was against a tree with sasuke pinning.

"Stop blaming your self Sakura" he said caressing sakura's check, sakura could feel heat going towards her checks, so she looked down finding the ground interesting this made sasuke smirk, he grabbed her chin and lifted it up but he frowned because sakura was still not looking at him "Sakura"

"Hmm"

"Look at me" he said but sakura just turned her head the other way, sasuke sighed "Sakura look at me" he demanded, sakura sighed in defeat and looked into sasuke's eyes onyx met emerald, sasuke stared into her eyes then somehow his eyes where now focusing on her lips those full pink lips of hers they look so soft both had no idea what they were doing but they were both leaning in finally sasuke's lips were on sakura's soft one's, sakura gasped his lips were soft but cold. Sasuke was kissing sakura, she was in shock but soon closed her eyes and found her arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him back, sakura felt sasuke's arms wrap themselves around her waist and pulling her closer to his body, sasuke was amazed at how soft her lips were and how her body fitted perfectly against his sakura was small and petite, a small moan escaped sakura's lips which turned him on, sasuke was licking her lower lip asking for entrance, sakura opened her mouth and sasuke tongue was now exploring her warm cavern sakura moaned as his tongue flicked her own telling her to do the same soon sakura's tongue was in sasuke's mouth and they both started to tongue battle and of course sasuke won. Soon the need of air was needed so they pulled away both panting. Sasuke smirked at sakura's flushed face

"I have to go" she said before sasuke could say or do anything she was already out of his grasp. He smirked at the memory of their little make out session. Unfortunately for both of them some one had seen the whole scene.

"Hmm interesting. I have to inform Dragon-Sama" said the ninja that was hidden in the tree's and was off to inform his master of what he had just witnessed

**AN:**

**Sorry for the late update and I know this chapter was short but the next one would be longer **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**

**THANK YOU**

**ApplelovesApple**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hey guys SORRY for the late update. **

**The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks so sorry about that but my computer is getting fix **

**it got some stupid virus :(. But dont worry as soon as its fixed I'll write out the next chapter for you guys. THANKS**

**AND AGAIN SORRY **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**MAIN: SasuXSaku**

**

* * *

**

TEENTH BLADE HIDEOUT:

"WHAT!!"

"Dragon-Sama I'm sorry to tell you but its true"

"Hn. You're telling me that CRIMSON BLOOD was fooling around with some pathetic boy"

"Hai"

"Hmmm well then it looks like crimson needs a little message send her way as a warning" he smirked under his mask

BACK IN KONOHA:

"Hey you alright?" asked kenji

"Huh oh, yeah I'm fine"

"You don't seem like your fine"

"Kenji shut up okay" she said glaring at him

"Okay, okay jezzz no need to get all angry Sakura-Chan"

"Whatever"

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE" shouted a loud blond

Sakura sighed and made her way towards the gang _'I hope he's not here'_

"Teme shut up"

"Hn" _'Damn I thought to early'_ thought sakura "Hey guys" she greeted with a smile. Sasuke was looking at her from the corner of his eye, sakura was trying her hardest to not look at the direction sasuke's at.

"So forehead you want to hang out after school"

"Umm" sakura said while scratching the back of her neck

"Don't you dare say that you got other plans forehead"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm busy" she said laughing nervously

"Oh I see how it is"

"What? No ino I would love to but"

"But what huh, we're not smart enough for you forehead-girl" everyone sweatdrooped

"Ino its not that, I'm just so busy that's all"

"Doing what" ino said in a demanding voice while tapping her feet waiting for an answer. Everyone looked at sakura.

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" asked naruto, sakura gritted her teeth and glared at naruto which made him whimper and hid behind sasuke

"Oh nothing much just important stuff you know"

"Oh"

"Fine. but next time your going out with us and no excuses okay" said ino looking sakura in the eye

"Okay deal" she nodded but then sakura sensed a chakra that was very familiar that she could sense from miles away a small gasp escaped her lips she just stood on the same spot not even moving while the gang started making their way to their classes except for sakura who stood frozen in her spot with wide eyes.

"Hey sakura arent you coming?" asked tenten everyone turned their heads and looked at sakura. Sasuke just rasied an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"Uhhh hehehe sorry I need to go get something dont worry about me you guys go ahead" she said with a smile on her face. They all looked at her weirdly "Okay if you say so" said tenten. Sasuke glanced at sakura from the corner of his eye _'Something's up I wonder what it is but its none of my business. Damn why do I even care '_ he sighed and walked away. Sakura turned around only to be grabbed by the wrist and dragged behind a big tree.

"What the fuck" she swore under her breath

"Crimson" said a male voice while letting go of her wrist, sakura's eyes turned dark emerald and she looked up with cold eyes glaring at the punk who grabbed her wrist.

"Why you asshole"

"Sakura I told you not to call me that" growled kenji

"Whatever. Why the fuck did you drag me here for" she said glaring at the boy standing in front of her

"Hn. He's here" kenji said with a blank face, sakura's eyes narrowed "How did you know" she snickered.

"I saw your reaction" kenji smirked

"You were watching me" she hissed

"Ummm no"

"Then WHAT"

"I call it looking out for a friend" he said scratching the back of his head while grinning at her nervously

"Tsk asshole. And spy on me again then I'll beat the living shit out of you G.O.T I.T" she growled

"Ahhh yeah I got it" he gulped

"Good. Lets go"

"Ah" back to his cool side, sakura rolled her eyes "Well then lets go"

both teenagers disappeared with a poof heading towards the pressence outside the outskrits of Konoha who was waiting for their arrival.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE FINALLY I GOT THE COMPUTER BACK. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I KNOW ITS SHORT SO REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN 1-2 WEEKS SO IN BETWEEN I GUESS.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND PLEASE REVEIW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW:D**

**ApplelovesApple**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

**Main: SasuXSaku**

* * *

"Where is he?" asked kenji but sakura wasn't paying attention instead she was looking at something or more like someone kenji followed her gaze and somebody dressed in a cloak walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Crimson" the stranger had a tattoo on his hand from the wrist towards the palm of his hand it was a red dragon the tattoo of the dragon circled his hand but that was all they could see because the cloak was long and pretty baggy.

"Hn." Kenji took notice of the tattoo and his eyes widened _'Did he come alone'_ kenji looked around and tried to sense any other charka but there was none '_so he did come alone but isn't that a little bit to risky' _

"Hmmm Kenji" he said now looking at the boy who was lost in his thoughts but he quickly came back to reality

"Hai Dragon-Same"

"How are things going?"

"Good"

"Ah. I hope Crimson here is doing her job"

"Yes. She's doing a great job"

"Hn"

"Why are you here?" asked sakura glaring at her father instead of getting an answer he looked at kenji "Kenji"

"Hai"

"Could you leave I need to speck to crimson alone"

"Hai. I'll be at the academy then" he glanced at sakura before disappearing once out of site her father turned to her with narrowed eyes his eyes were cold and emotionless with a blank face "Sakura"

"What"

"I'm here to warn you"

"About what" she glared

"Hn. About your little friends" her eyes widened slightly "What about them"

"Keep an eye on them if you wish for them to live, unless of course you don't get too close if you know what I mean and besides I've heard you have gotten close with these pathetic people " he said with a smirk and looking at her with the same eyes she has inherited from him.

"Hn"

"And you better hurry up; you don't have much time so stop playing around my little cherry blossom"

**"DON'T. CALL. ME.THAT"** her eyes were full of anger and hatred

"Hn now now cherry blossom no need to get angry"

"I told you not to call me that"

"Or what" he said mocking her

"I'll kill you myself" she said her eyes now purple raising her fist to punch him in the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"We'll see" a smirk appeared on his lips, he looked at her as she ran towards him with a raised fist filled with chakra her fist was centimeters away from his face but he caught her fist before it could make contact with his face with his eyes closed "Tsk wrong move blossom" he said with a smirk "now you'll see what I have in plan for you and your little friends and of course the people" sakuras eyes widened "No" she whispered but dragon heard it "Oh yes" he opened his eyes to revel dark purple eyes with blood red pupil, in the centre of his eye were 9 white dots the four dots were all ready spinning as the five dots surrounding the four started to spin, sooner they spun faster.

"Now sakura lets take a peek at what's going to happen shall we"

"NO, NO" she shouted

"Hn It would be amusing" he grabbed her chin and force her to look into his eyes "NO"

"Open your eyes or I'll do it myself" he hissed harshly but instead she shook her head

"Fine have it your way, I'll bring out the monster in you we both know you can't control your other side" he did a few hand signs and soon the tattoo on his hand was glowing the color black with white eyes, he smirked and placed his hand above her chest "Ready"

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his hand above her chest then he pushed, she couldn't breath the air was knocked out of her "Ahhhhh STOP" she screamed out in pain she started to glow hot red, her body was on fire her chest was burning her other side was going to come out the bad side of her, She knew once her bad side was out it would be all over for everyone** "AHHHHH NO NO"** her eyes were wide a tear slid down because of the pain she was going through, Dragon smirk widened as he saw the pain in her eyes as they opened he removed his hand. Sakura started to calm down she looked down and saw just above her chest it was glowing the color mixed in between red and yellow with a bit of orange it really was burning there was a circle, in the middle was a dragon and a phoenix the glow started to fade a sigh escaped her pink lips, once it cooled down it would be a scar for a few days then it would disappear and it would seem like nothing was ever there. She looked up and her eyes met the eyes she refused to look at in the start the dots were spinning uncontrollably her eyes widened like saucers but it was too late her vision became black the last thing she heard was "Now lets take a peek"

Sakura woke up and found herself surrounded by nothing but black she stood up and was confused "Where am I?" she said to no one in particular

"You're going to see what you're going to do soon" said a voice she knew her eyes became as wide as saucers **"NO PLEASE"** she shouted but too late.

**THE VISION:**

She was standing in the middle of a village and recognized it was Konoha. She looked around people screaming, houses on fire things were burned down, children crying, parents yelling trying to find there kids, dead people everywhere from all ages, ninjas from the village fighting others in black cloaks with a dragon printed anywhere on the cloak, it was night a dark night the full moon was out. Smoke everywhere caused by the burned property or things the sounds of weapons clashing together and screams of horror from the people. "What do you think your doing" someone screamed. Sakura turned her head to the direction from where the scream came from and what she saw she just couldn't believe it.

"Hinata-Chan" she yelled running towards the small indigo purple haired girl, she knelt down and try to grab her but couldn't 'What the hell, Damn this hasn't happened yet I cant do anything but watch but then I cant help her or anyone'

**"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME"** screamed the girl fear clearly shown on her face and eyes as well as tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura looked at the person she was obviously feared of, the person stepped out of the shadows who had a hood on and a cat like mask on "Awww are you scared Hinata-Chan" A gasp escaped sakura's lips she recognized that mask and knew that voice very well _'Its ME, or more like my bad side the one that loves seeing people die a slow painful death that loves the site of blood' _

"St…ay away"

"Hmmm come on now, don't be like that"

"Go a..wa..y" hinata tried to crawl as fast as she could

"What are you afraid of" crimson asked innocently

"Your go…ing to hu..rt me"

"Hinata-Chan I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to kill you" she smirked evilly. From the sidelines sakura just watched as hinata cried while she was enjoying herself.

"But Why?"

"Because Hinata its my life its what I do besides its not like I can ever get accepted by anyone" crimson took of her hood long pink hair came into view then she removed her mask reveling a beautiful girl with stunning emerald eyes, she chuckled when she saw the girls expression shock, sadness, anger, disbelief. Hinata's eyes were wide her jaw hung opened.

"Sak..ur..a-Ch..an" she hiccupped tears flowing non-stop

"Hn"

"You hi..d you..r true ide..nity but w..hy and why wou..ld you hu..rt us like th..is WHY?"

"Tsk I was on an undercover mission and its my damn job"

"S..o all those thi..ngs you s..ai.d was a..ll a lie"

"Hn" she answered shrugging her shoulders

"Why?"

"Why. What"

"Why did you –sniff- lie and why are –sniff- you doing this" she said through sobs looking sakura in the eyes.

"It was just for the mission your second question is because I'm a killer, this is what I do this is what my life is like"

"Let me help you"

"Hn. You can't save me if you can't save yourself, no one can save me" she grabbed her sword and position it where her heart is "Goodbye Hinata" then she plunged it through her, hinata screamed out in pain sakura twisted it blood came out of her mouth, sakura pulled out her sword which was now dripping with fresh blood.

"Sakura How could you" said a girl with blond hair and blue eyes that used to be so full of life which was now completely lifeless those were her last words.

"Hn" she stared at the dead body of the blond girl who had a broken arm and leg, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth a kunai through her chest. The others lay lifeless not to far from ino _'Only one more person to take down'_ she thought smirking

"Sakura"

"Hn" she glanced at the person she smiled when she saw his expression anger, shock, disbelief, hatred and especially anger.

"Sakura WHY" he growled

"Hn"

**"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS"** he shouted clearly pissed

"Tsk. It's what I do Sasuke" before sasuke knew it sakura was in front of him with her sword against his throat the blade was so sharp that it drew blood from his neck "Go ahead do it"

"Hn" instead she punched him in the face which sent him flying, she punched the ground which created a creator sakura flipped in the air and kicked sasuke in the guts which made him cough out blood he groaned out in pain from the impact and the damn kicked she landed on him as he got up he was grabbed by the neck and the small hands tighten its grip which cut out all his air to breath. She grabbed her sword and pierced it right in his stomach** "AHHHHHHH"** he screamed sakura let go of his neck, sasuke fell on his knees while holding his wound he looked up at sakura and smiled for the last time before falling on his face with his whole body following.

Sakura felt something wet hit her check, she looked up at the sky it was dark and it started raining. Sakura stared at the died bodies and the beautiful village called Konoha which was now a devastating site to see_ 'Mission Complete'_ she smirked.

**BACK TO REALITY:**

"no no no" she kept on repeating while shaking her head from side to side

"Oh Sakura we all know what's going to happen to your little friends and this pathetic village" pause "It will be destroyed and people will suffer a painful death"

**"SHUT UP"** she yelled glaring at him.

"And your going to be the cause of this pain and tragedy" he chuckled

"No"

"Yes. You already seen what's going to happen so don't deny that you're not a monster because I know that you know what you are"

Sakura didn't look at him but just stared down the ground like it was the most interesting thing.

"Hn. I'll see you soon" sakura looked up and saw no one in site. She walked towards konoha and stopped when she reached the tall, massive wall a sigh escaped her pink lips sakura gathered chakra to her feet and started running upwards on the wall finally she jumped over the wall without being seen. She decided to go home instead of going back to the academy.

Once she reached her apartment she grabbed something to eat then took a nice cold shower _'What I'm I going to do' _she turned the tap off and stepped out and grabbed her white towel she wrapped it around herself, the towel clung to her body her pink locks were wet sakura took the knob and turned it. She walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a white shirt, with black short shorts and knee length socks after she got dressed she made her way towards her window and looked at the site of Konoha, she smiled but that smile turned into a frown "I'm sorry Konoha" she whispered while looking at the village.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY **

**ApplelovesApple**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: The next day **_

_**Previously **_

_**"Hn. I'll see you soon" sakura looked up and saw no one in site. She walked towards konoha and stopped when she reached the tall, massive wall a sigh escaped her pink lips sakura gathered chakra to her feet and started running upwards on the wall finally she jumped over the wall without being seen. She decided to go home instead of going back to the academy.**_

_**Once she reached her apartment she grabbed something to eat then took a nice cold shower 'What I'm I going to do' she turned the tap off and stepped out and grabbed her white towel she wrapped it around herself, the towel clung to her body her pink locks were wet sakura took the knob and turned it. She walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a white shirt, with black short shorts and knee length socks after she got dressed she made her way towards her window and looked at the site of Konoha, she smiled but that smile turned into a frown "I'm sorry Konoha" she whispered while looking at the village.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Once sakura got to school she tried to hide herself from being seen by the gang but unfortunately for her naruto the loud blond shouted at the top of his lungs sakura cursed.

"SAKURA-CHAN" the blonde beamed with the gang following behind him, sakura sighed under her breath and tried her very best not to kill the blonde _'Ok sakura clam down' _she turned around and put on a fake smile.

"hello Naruto"

"hehehe hey" sakura looked around trying to look for someone, sasuke took notice of this and raised a brow suspiciously _'who the hell is she looking for' _

'_Hmmm someone jealous'_ teased a voice inside his head

'_What the hell I thought I got rid of you' _

'_Tch, you can never get rid of me'_ his inner said laughing and jumping up and down

'_Would you stop that you idiot'_ he said twitching

'_Oh whatever and HEY you just called yourself an idiot and they say you're a genius'_ inner said laughing

'_Whatever'_ sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called

"Hn. Dope"

"Whatever Teme you were daydreaming" naruto said laughing sasuke twitched a low growl escaped his lips "Shut up dope I wasn't daydreaming"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say sasuke-teme" while the two friends were arguing the gang just rolled their eyes at their behavior and sakura was still looking around _'Fuck where the hell is that asshole' _thought sakura glaring at random people who in returned shivered, ino took of what sakura was doing and decided to ask her.

"Hey forehead who are you looking for?" when ino asked the question that caught everyone's attention especially sasuke.

"Huh? What was that ino-pig"

"I said who are you looking for" ino repeated

"Oh no one" she said smiling

"Okay. If you say so" ino said smiling 'tsk liar' thought sasuke glaring at sakura with those gorgeous eyes of his. Sakura could feel someone's gaze on her or more like glaring she turned her head towards sasuke. Onyx met emerald, she glared right back at him with cold emerald eyes sasuke took notice of how her eyes would be warm then would turn cold _'Strange, she looks so innocent to have such a cold look' _they were still in a glaring contest until sasuke smirked at sakura, she saw his smirk and looked away trying to hide the blush that was now staining her cheeks _'What the hell is wrong with me'_

"Hey sakura-chan how come you weren't in class yesterday?" asked naruto "shit" she cursed.

"Yeah. Now that you mention that naruto, come to think about it you weren't at school at all" said ino _'I swear these blondes can be dumb but why did they have to ask me this –sigh- yesterday was bad enough and now this'_ thought sakura as she groaned

"Well you see I was sort-"

-BRRIIINGGGG….

"Great come on guys we got classes" said tenten

'_Yes!! Saved by the bell'_ inner sakura said while doing a little dance

'_Agreed. Now if you'll excuse me but I got a class to attend'_ everyone headed off to their own directions going to their classes except for sakura as she headed off to a different direction.

"Asshloe"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" kenji said obviously annoyed at the nickname she personally picked for him _'Why didn't I listen to her when she asked for my name in the start, now she wont stop calling me that idiotic name'_

"Lets see" she bit her bottom lip lightly and a finger underneath her chin and looked like she was in deep thoughts, it was her pose when she's thinking it made her look so innocent "I lost count, Sorry"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes

"Hey you should love your nickname"

"Right… I love being called an asshole, Thank you sakura I'm very honored" he said sarcastically

"Of course you are" she smirked and he just growled

"Don't you have classes to attend Crimson?"

"Pfft don't you"

"Hn"

"Whatever. Listen if you get any information-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah inform you immediately I know that crap"

"Ah" she started walking away kenji watched her as she waked away then she paused only a few metres from where he stood, she turned her head and spoke in a serious yet cold voice "Kenji"

"Hn"

"A word of advice, Keep your eyes opened and be careful"

"Tsk. What do you take me for" he smirks but soon frowned when she glared at him

"I'm serious Kenji"

"Ah" he nodded

"Good. And one last thing"

"What is that" he said with a raised brow

"I should have told you in the beginning –sigh-"

"Hn"

"Don't fall in love with me" sakura said in a serious tone while looking him in the eye.

"Don't worry, I wont" he smirked

"Good" she resumed her walking and once kenji couldn't see her small figure a deep sigh escaped his lips "I'm sorry sakura but I have already fallen in love with you" he whispered to himself.

Sakura opened the class room door and walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her even the sensei placed his precious orange book down and stood up "Ah nice of you to finally join us Miss Haruno"

"Sorry I'm late" she mumbled while taking her seat which was next to sasuke who was bored.

"That's alright Miss Haruno just try to come on time next time" kakashi smiled under his mask "you shouldn't talk" muttered a student kakashi heard it but paid no head to it instead his eyes were fixed on a pink haired girl _'There is something that this girl is hiding but what is it' _he shook his head and got but to his beloved book.

Sakura heard her sensei giggle and rolled her eyes she swore she saw him blushing. Sakura tapped her foot on the floor which was annoying the Uchiha that was seated next to her. "Stop" came the cold yet mysterious voice of the young Uchiha

"Stop What?"

"Stop making that damn tapping sound it's irritating" he growled

"Oh.. Sorry"

"Hn"

"Sooo…" she said trying to start a conversation with sasuke who glanced at her

"Hn"

"How's life?" she asked grinning _'how lame was that'_ she mentally slapped herself for asking such a question, sasuke twitched "Boring" came his answer

"Why is that" he just shurrged his shoulders in return, sakura sweatdropped _'So much for starting a conversation'_

"You" sakura blinked "Huh" sasuke sigh and ran a hand through his silky soft hair

"Your life dumbass"

"Huh Oh yeah.. HEY I'm not dumb you bastard" she glared at him with a cute pout _'Cute'_ (even with her disguise she looked cute)

"Hn. Are you going to answer or are you going to act childish" he smirked

"-Huff- bastard. My life is very interesting" she answered smiling at him.

"Why is that" he said with a raised brow

"Well… lets see, I got to meet new people and make mew friends and its so different here its not like other places I've been too"

"Hn" he said looking out the window with a bored expression on leaving sakura gaping at him like a fish, she huffed and looked away muttering a few things

"Stupid bastard, he asked me a question and I answer it and all I get is his one worded word Hn, dumb fucker" she muttered but sasuke heard all of it which made him smirk _'Why do I feel comfortable around her'_

"Umm –poke- Sasuke"

"What" he glared annoyed with all the poking she did.

"The bell went"

"Hn" he stood up, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking leaving sakura _'That jerk, why did I even bother'_ sasuke stopped at the doors and stared at her with that smirk of his on his lips. "Hn. You coming"

"Of course" she smiled walking towards sasuke _'maybe he's not a jerk after all'_ they were walking side by side making girls glare at her obviously jealous of her for walking with their dear sasuke-kun, sakura rolled her eyes _'what a bunch of low lifers'_

"Hn. Hurry up your so slow" he growled

"Well sorry mister I'm a faster walker then you" she said sticking out her tongue sasuke just smirked and had an amused expression on.

"Tch" they started walking towards the cafeteria togther side by side, sakura who was smiling like mad and a annoyed sasuke who had a blank face on, he quickly took a glance at sakura _'Hn. What's with this girl she's always smiling?'_ but what sasuke or the others didnt know was thoses smiles were fake it was like a mask, behind those smiles is a lost, lonely, cold, heartless little girl trying to find her way out.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**HELLO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY TWO DIFFRENT WORLDS. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READS MY STORY **

**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**ApplelovesApple**


	17. Chapter 16

**Crimson Blood: Chapter 16: The hospital **

**Main Pairing: SasuXSaku **

* * *

"Hey Sakura-Chan" shouted Naruto

"Hey Naruto" the gang were sitting in a table at the cafeteria talking with each other while except for Neji and Shikamaru who was sleeping. The girls smiled as sakura took a seat "Hey forehead" "ino-pig and hello Tenten-Chan" she smiled Tenten smiled back while ino was twitching "So your nice to her and not me" sakura glanced at ino and at the same time taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hmmm why ino-pig of course not your both equal to me" she said

"So listen I was thinking maybe we could all hang out" ino suggested. Everyone stared at ino, the Neji, Sasuke shrugged there shoulders, Naruto was excited and Shikamaru was still sleeping and Tenten nodded. Everybody turned their attention to Sakura who was enjoying her lunch and her eyes closed, she twitched when she felt eyes on her she opened her eyes "What!"

"What do you mean 'WHAT' forehead, we're all going to hang out and your coming, remember that deal we made" ino said with a grin on thinking she won but sakura frowned a sigh escaped her lips "Sorry ino-pig but I've got other plans" this caused ino to get angry "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT OTHER PLANS" shouted a pissed of ino but sakura didn't seem affected at all.

"FOREHEAD REMEMBER YOU PROMISED" she shouted even louder which got the student's body's attention.

"I know what I said and I intend to keep it" she said calmly not bothering to look at ino or even spare a glance towards the angered blond "FOREHEAD I BET YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO HANG OUT WITH US AND WHAT ARE THESE SO CALLED PLANS OF YOUR'S HUH, WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THEN HANGING WITH YOUR FRIENDS" yelled ino who was now red in the face from anger and frustration. Sakura had enough she glared at ino causing her to shudder from the sudden change of her eyes from warm to cold emerald, the gang be came aware of the sudden change in sakura and how ino was frightened.

"Ino shut the fuck up" she growled out angrily ino and the gang stared at her with wide eyes. "You don't fucken know what your talking about. –Sigh- I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys but I have better things to do" with that said sakura stood up and started walking away. "WHAT BETTER THINGS DO YOU HAVE TO DO" ino screamed tears sliding down her face, she knew how strong sakura is but she had to even if she gets beaten up.

Sakura looked over her shoulder "I'm going to visit Hinata-Chan that's what's better it's more important then going out and to think going out was going to make things better, Hinata-Chan is in the hospital in pain she would want someone to be at her side –sigh- I thought at least you or any of you guys cared for her but I guess I was wrong" she said in a disappointment and angry tone, she started walking again ignoring the people that stared at her she walked out of the doors, leaving the gang gaping and in total shock.

"She's right" they stared at sasuke and even more shocked that he agreed.

"Who thought the Uchiha had feelings" smirked Neji.

"Tsk. You should be ashamed of yourself Hyuga that's your cousin and you don't even give a damn" sasuke said coldly. Neji's smirk turned into a frown.

"Whatever Uchiha"

"Hn" sasuke stood up and walked away out of the cafeteria, he sighed as he heard naruto shouting "Hey Sasuke-Teme wait up" he yelled running once he reached him naruto was trying to catch his breath "Woah Sas..uke-Teme I t.old you to wa..it up" he said slightly panting.

"Hn Dope. You're to damn slow"

"Whatever Sasuke-Teme I'm fatser then you" he said raising a fist in the air sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's behavior "Hn Dead Last"

"Why you Teme"

"Dope" sasuke glanced at naruto and wondered why he suddenly went quiet "Hey Teme"

"Hn"

"I was thinking about what Sakura-Chan said back there" sasuke was listening to what the blond had to say. "Well she made me realize what she said was true and that we should care for Hinata-Chan not because she's in pain but also because she's our friend and friends should be there for each other" he grinned, sasuke nodded understanding what the blond meant.

**HOSPITAL: **

Sakura stared at the girl laying in the bed with a small smile on her lips. "Hey Hinata-Chan" sakura said her eyes closing _'I don't know if I could hurt her, she's been through to much pain already and I don't want to make it even worse but it's a duty-'_ a weak voice brought her out of her thoughts sakura opened her eyes and saw hinata's eyes fluttering open slowly "Sakura-Chan" she muttered looking at the pink haired girl.

"Hey Hinata-Chan. How you been" sakura smiled warmly hinata smiled back in return her eyes showed happenings, happy that her friend would give up her time just to be here by her side. "I'm doing good and I really want to get out of here" she said with a cute pout sakura chuckled at her actions "well you'll be out soon so don't worry about it"

"How are everyone else doing?" she asked quiet sad that didn't come and visit her, sakura could see on her face that she was very sad, disappointed that the others didn't visit her, sakura frowned. "Their fine" came her answer.

Hinata was about to speak when the door was slammed open loudly causing her to jump she didn't know who it was all she saw was a blur of orange, sakura scowled and knew exactly who it was and wanted to beat the blond for making such an entry. "Hey Hinata-Chan" yelled naruto which in result earned him a smack over the head.

"Owwww Sakura-Chan what did I do this time" he whined Sakura glared at him naruto gluped "That's for yelling, your right next to her you idiot" naruto laughed nervously "Hehehehe sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me you idiot" she said smacking her forehead in her mind _'How dumb is he' _naruto nodded and smiled to hinata "Sorry Hinata-Chan" he apologized "That's ok..ay Nar..uto-Kun" she said blushing "Oh Here these are for you I got them myself" he grinned cheekily handing her fresh flowers Hinata took it and there hands slightly brushed against each other this caused her blush to darken "Tha..nk Y.ou Naruto-Kun" she shuttered.

"No problem" he replied rubbing the back of his head. "Hn Dope" came a cold, deep, masculine all heads turned towards the voice and sasuke was standing leaning against the wall with his arms crossed "Teme" sakura smiled to herself _'They came huh'_ "Hn" sasuke locked eyes with sakura then turned his gaze to hinata "Hn. Hinata" he nodded Hinata smiled "Hello Sasuke-San"

"Ah" he turned his gaze back to sakura who felt his eyes on her; she looked at him arching an eyebrow "What" he smirked and walked next to her "Hn" sakura sighed "Is there something you want to say"

"Ah"

"-sigh- Are you going to talk or give me your simple answers"

"Hn. You should've been too hard on ino" he said looking her in the eyes some how he's enchanted to her eyes. "Oh defending your girlfriend I see" she smirked sasuke glared daggers at her and made a disgusted face "No"

"Look its okay you don't have to be ashamed" she said in a mocking tone.

"Ino will never be my girlfriend" he said seriously

"Whatever but I know she likes you"

"Hn. I know that" sakura stare at him "And you don't care"

"Ah"

"Well who wouldn't like you besides I know that the female population are totally in love with you" she smiled looking at naruto and hinata who were having a conversation enjoying themselves and hinata blushing madly; she would laugh when naruto made a joke. Sakura took a peek at sasuke out of the corner of her eye and he was smirking like mad while staring at her. "What" she glared annoyed at him "So you like me neh S-a-k-u-r-a" he said huskily saying each syllables of her name, she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Sakura blushed at how husky his voice was and how his breath was slightly fanning her neck but she shook it of "No. I would never like you" she glared

"And why is that Sakura" he said in that husky tone of his, sakura wanted to punch him in the face for doing this to her. "Bastard" she muttered hoping he didn't hear but he did "Tsk whatever" sakura smirked at him "Hn Uchiha" sasuke twitched because she was doing what the Hyuga does.

Soon visiting hours were over before they left Sakura asked the doctor when hinata would be released "So when would she be released?" sakura asked the doctor who was smiling a very creepy smile.

"Ah Tomorrow afternoon" the doctor answered smiling to the three teenagers. Sakura eyes narrowed at the doctor somehow he had a dark aura around him sakura didn't know but whoever he was he was very good at hiding his chakra signature but not well enough because he was showing some kind of dark aura.

"Hn"

"Yay Teme Hinata-Chan is being released tomorrow" naruto beamed happily doing a little dance which was attracting attention from the people in the hospital, a vein popped on sasukes forehead he bonked the blond on the head causing him to fall over everyone sweatdropped. "Hey Sasuke-Teme why did you hit me for"

"Hn" sasuke ignored naruto, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away with naruto behind him yelling and unfortunately for naruto a nurse scowled at him telling him to keep quiet then an old lady hit him over the head with her walking stick.

"Man just my day, how many times have I've been hit over the head today" he complained "But at least I got to see Hinata-Chan" he said happily. Sasuke glanced around to see where sakura has gone but he shrugged _'She's probably already gone with out us knowing' _-GROWL- sasuke looked at naruto who was rubbing his stoumch "Ah Teme I'm really hungry lets go get some ramen" sasuke sweatdropped they just had lunch not long ago and the dope was already hungry again sasuke had no idea where all that food goes and he doesn't want to know. "Hn" he shrugged his shoulders not really caring but just went with the blond.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:**

The doctor cheeked the hallway incase anyone was there _'Clear'_ he locked the room and stared at the figure on the hospital bed sleeping peacefully a wicked smirk made its way to his lips "Hmm this should be easy" he whispered the guy got out a Kunai and made his way towards the sleeping girl once he was near enough to kill her, he smirked and lifted up the weapon he aimed it towards her heart then he plunged it through her,"AHHHHHHHHHH" blood spluttered everywhere even on his face the white walls and sheets were now covered in fresh blood he smirked in satisfaction.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**OMG!! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE HOPISTAL, WHO IS THIS DOCTER –ERRRR- GUY? WHO GOT KILLED WELL READ AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOU TO REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE THANKS :D**

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MY NEIGHBOR UCHIHA SASUKE :) **

**ApplelovesApple**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Main couple: SasuXSaku**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. **

_**Previously:**_

_The doctor cheeked the hallway incase anyone was there 'Clear' he locked the room and stared at the figure on the hospital bed sleeping peacefully a wicked smirk made its way to his lips "Hmm this should be easy" he whispered the guy got out a Kunai and made his way towards the sleeping girl once he was near enough to kill her, he smirked and lifted up the weapon he aimed it towards her heart then he plunged it through her,"AHHHHHHHHHH" blood spluttered everywhere even on his face the white walls and sheets were now covered in fresh blood he smirked in satisfaction. _

_**PRESENT:** _

He was about to jump out the window when he heard someone chuckle he turned behind him and his eyes widened "What the hell" behind was the same girl from this after noon that came to check on her friend but instead of the short pink hair it was in a high ponytail, her eyes were cold, and she was gorgeous and instead of the cute little school girl with the innocent look this was totally different her eyes were the coldest he has seen in his life and her expression was completely blank. "Tsk. You fool" she said in a cold voice that it made the man tremble.

"Who are you?"

"Hn. What are you going to go tell your boss that your mission has been completed"

"I did complete my mission" he smirked

"Tch. You were in a genjutsu you fool" the man's eyes widened in utter shock at what the girl had just reveled "No that's impossible" he glared at her but sakura face was still blank "Believe what you want I really don't care"

"WHAT! I don't understand how you got that girl away I was here the whole time" he said confused. Sakura smirked "Well then your not a good enough ninja then huh, Tsk I knew there was something you were hiding so I pretended that I left instead I've been here the whole time and you just had to be so damn clueless, you fell right in my trap. I knew you weren't like other doctors your aura and the look in your eyes gave it away, well let's just say that I moved Hinata to another room without you or any one else knowing" she explained with the smirk still visible on her lips. He glared at her gripping his weapon, she gave him a murderous glare this time instead of emerald eyes they were purple, gold outline the man couldn't believe what he was seeing "No.. I..t can..t be" he stammered

"Hn"

"Y..your"

"I'm who?" she smirked

"You're Crimson" he finally said. Sakura's smirk widened "We got ourselves a winner" she congratulated the man in a mocking tone "What are you going to do to me" he said trying to sound tough. "I'm going to kill you" she growled out and she was dead serious. The man glared at her "If you can" he challenged Sakura chuckled darkly "is that a challenge I'm hearing" she said her eyes had a mischievous glint in it and the man noticed it, he had a feeling that this was bad really bad.

"What if it is" he said trying to cover up the fear in his voice but sakura wasn't some fool "I can sense that your scared" the man glared even more which was kind of hard because he was quiet distracted by her body and beauty "Fool I can smell the fear emitting from you" she added

"Enough talk. Let's fight" before he lunged at her he gulped. Sakura sighed she didn't even move an inch "Fine. Your funeral" she saw the guy coming at her with full speed and his chakra was pretty high _'But not strong enough to save himself'_

As he neared her he had two big knives in both hands "DIE" he shouted sakura had her eyes closed when she opened them her blood line was activated and this time there was a tint of blood red in the centre of her eye "Now you die" she smirked. The mans eyes widened his gaze met hers and in an instant he couldn't move he was frozen on the spot, he saw her walk towards him in a slow pace he couldn't breath.

Every step she took made his heart beat faster, Sakura smirked as she neared him fear was clearly shown on his face, he gazed down on the floor refusing to look in her eyes she grasp his chin and tilt it upwards "Look at me" she said she frowned when he didn't.

"If you don't I'll make you" she warned but she got the same reaction he didn't do what he was told "Fine have it your way" she grabbed her sword and stabbed it through his side the man screamed out in pain his eyes wide open just as they did, he was met with purple eyes "AHHHHHHH NOOO" he screamed the man held his head he was in pain, his insides started to hurt all of a sudden his bones broke –crack- his muscles weren't in any good shape as well, he was slowly falling apart.

"NOOOO STOP THIS" he begged but sakura stood there with a satisfied smirk "Hmmm No I like this I haven't done this in days" she smiled evilly. The man felt his body on fire it was like someone was tearing him apart part by part, blood started coming out of his body he was turning slightly purple from the lack of air its like he was being suffocated.

Sakura smiled the man was shaking his eyes started to burn his breathing was uneven he was going to die soon, some of his veins slightly popped out of his body, his mouth dry, some of the broken bones bend causing it to pop out which was even more painful. "Now that's what you get for challenging me and for trying to hurt my friend" she hissed out.

"Die Fool" As she snapped her fingers the mans whole body exploded bits and pieces flying everywhere, blood spluttered in the room covering the white hospital room she got out an umbrella out of nowhere and used it as a shield as she watched the beautiful scene in front of her unfold "That was amusing" she smirked. She jumped out the window heading to her place not even bothering to clean or hide the dead body –errrrr- the body pieces more like it.

**SATURDAY MORNING: **

Sakura woke up did her daily routine and headed out the door. _'Hmmm I should go to Hinata-Chan's. I bet the nurses were confused of how she got into a different room oh well at least she got released'_ she thought. She stopped when she saw the Hyuga mansion she smiled and knocked on the door someone opened it to reveal Neji he raised a brow "Yes" sakura rolled her eyes "I'm here to see Hinata-Chan" she said "Hn" he mentioned for her to come in the house and showed her to her room "Thanks Neji"

"Your welcome" he replied leaving her. Sakura knocked on hinata's door she heard a soft 'I'm coming' sakura smiled when hinata opened the door she was shocked and surprised "Sakura-Chan" she said in shock "Morning Hinata-Chan" she greeted the Hyuga girl. Hinata smiled and told her to come in.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fantastic" answered hinata looking very happy to be out of the hospital "You must be really happy to be out of the hospital" smiled sakura, hinata nodded her head "Yup I am"

"So I was thinking if you wanted to hang out" asked sakura

"Of course" hinata smiled

"Great lets go" she a very energetic sakura. Hinata looked down at the floor sakura saw that she hadn't move "What is it Hinata-Chan" asked a concern sakura. "Ummm I need to get ready first Sakura-Chan" said a nervous hinata, sakura laughed at her friend's shyness "Okay I'll be downstairs" sakura said walking out slightly chuckling.

Sakura sat in the living room waiting for hinata to arrive she was thinking about the kill she did last night _'Hmmmm it was one hell of a sight –sigh- I didn't even clean the mess up oh well don't care its not like they'll know it was me'_ she chuckled to herself. She was brought out of her thought when she heard light footsteps.

"Hey Sakura-Chan shall we go" smiled hinata

"Yup let's go" Both girls made their way to the front door. "Where are you girls going" both girls turned around there was Neji with a look on his face Where-Do-You-Think-Your-Going- kind of look directed to Hinata.

"Oh we're going out" answered sakura with a smile on her lips. Neji eyes narrowed "No" came his simple answer hinata stared at her cousin and sakura was glaring daggers at neji but he wasn't looking at her. "Bu-t..Neji-san… I re..ally want… too" stuttered hinata. "You can't go Hinata" "But Why" she argued. A sigh escaped Neji's lips "Because you just got out of the hospital besides I heard theirs a killer on the loose" a laugh caught Neji's attention "What's so funny" he said looking at the pink haired girl oddly.

Sakura stopped her laughing and looked at Neji in the eye "You don't really think that a killer would actually come out during day light do you"

"Hn. Whatever she's not going anywhere"

"Look Neji she' going out weather you like it or not" she growled Neji stared at her and was getting sort of scared at the look she was giving him with those dark emerald eyes a shiver ran up his spine. "Hn. Fine just make sure she comes back safely or her dad would have a fit" he said walking away _'Damn her eyes are so scary especially when their a darker shade of emerald'_

"YAY! Come one lets go Hinata-Chan" grinned sakura back to her sweet self. Hinata nodded and both girls left the Hyuga mansion. "Sakura-Chan what are we going to do" asked hinata.

"Well what do you want to do Hinata-Chan" beamed sakura happily, Hinata started fiddling with her fingers "Ummm I…really …don-t..know Sakura-Chan" she replied. "Awww Come on there has got to be something you want to do" pouted sakura, hinata saw her pout and smiled "Okay. How about we go get some ice-cream then we can go to the park, how does that sound" hinata said glanceing at sakura out of the corner of her eye quite nervous that the pink haired girl may not like her idea of fun or hanging out.

A wide grin was spotted on Sakura's lips "Ohhh that's sounds like fun. Come on lets go get our ice-creams Hinata-Chan" she said happily grabbing hinata's hand, Hinata smiled at the her friends enthusiastic behavior.

"Thank you" sakura said thanking the ice-cream man. "Here you go Hinata-Chan" she said handing her a chocolate flavored ice-cream "Thank you Sakura-Chan" sakura smiled at her and licked her strawberry ice-cream like a little kid, hinata couldn't help but laugh this caused sakura to look at the indigo haired girl "Hinata-Chan what's so funny" she asked not knowing why the girl started laughing.

"Nothi-ng… –Laugh-… Sakura-Chan" she answered through fits of laughs. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend "Tsk. Your so childish Hinata-Chan" she said turning her attention back to her ice-cream. Hinata only laughed more but sakura just ignored her _'Hmmm Sakura-Chan you call me childish but if you saw your self you look like a little girl who had just got a new toy'_ Hinata thought smiling at her friends happy face.

The two girls arrived at the park and both took a seat on the bench, watching as little kids played enjoying them selves. A sad smile made its way to sakura's lips _'Wow they look so happy'_

'**Yeah but too bad that it's going to be over sooner or later' said her inner **

'_I know that' _

'**-Sigh- How about Hinata and everyone'**

'_Yeah what about them' _

'**Well one thing for sure I know that Hinata trusts us and I wonder how she's going to feel once she finds out about us' **

'_Can we just forget about it' _

'**Alright. Just remember to watch your back and have fun well you can'**

Once Sakura was back to reality the first thing she came face to face with was a hand in front of her face "Huh?" "Oh. Are you alright Sakura-Chan you sort of spaced out" asked a worried hinata "I'm Fine Hinata-Chan" she smiled to convince hinata that there was nothing to worry about. "Okay if you say so" said a smiling hinata. They both finished their ice-creams and were now enjoying each others company.

"So Hinata-Chan was it like this when you were their age" asked sakura looking at the kids on the playground Hinata blinked at was quite surprised at her question "Ummmm Not really" sakura now turned her attention to Hinata with a questioning face on "Why is that" sakura saw how uneasy hinata got "Ahh Hinata-Chan you don't have to say anything" "Don't worry Sakura-Chan its alight" Sakura nodded and waited for her until she was ready to tell her.

"Well as you know I was a nobody at the academy a sore loser, no one cared or did anything I was always picked on in or out of class sometimes when I'm out of school I would get beaten up too. When I was little I had no friends I was always the little lonely girl and I was always shy I didn't really talk to anyone. I know I'm a Hyuga not just a Hyuga but the heiress of our clan and of course now that I'm 16 everyone expects me to be stronger but no they all know that I'm weak and cant stick up for myself, they say that I shouldn't be the heiress or even better I should never have been born in the Hyuga clan. My father expects so much from me and he never supports me or anything he always puts me down says that even my younger sister is stronger, that I' m not worthy enough to be a Hyuga he's just like everyone else –Sigh- I cant catch a break" she told sakura tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry" she said wiping her tears using the back of her hand "Its Okay Hinata-Chan there's nothing to be sorry about" smiled sakura warmly soon a smile was on hinata's lips "Then you came along Sakura-Chan you saved me and told me that I should never think negative about my self and that I should prove them wrong" she smiled, sakura's eyes softened "Awww Hinata-Chan your growing up" sakura giggled, both girls started laughing.

By now both girls were headed home "Sakura-Chan" sakura was currently gazing up in the sky it was starting to get dark her gaze was now on hinata "Yeah?" sakura could tell that she was quite nervous it was shown by her actions she was biting her bottom lip and fiddling with her fingers "Do you think its true" hinata said looking at the pink haired girl. Sakura quirked and eyebrow "Hmm What's true" she replied with a confused expression.

"Well….someone…was kill-ed…late last..night at the hospital they say it was a very disturbing….site to see they couldn't…believe it"

"Believe what?"

"The ANBU couldn't believe that someone would kill like that so inhuman, they say whoever or what did the killing is a heartless bastard"

"Hmm"

"And now the killer could be roaming around Konoha" hinata glanced at sakura who seemed un affected at all about what she had just revealed "You don't seem affected Sakura-Chan" sakura smiled at her "Well you never know if there rumors"

"What do you mean?"

"Well anyone could be making up all of this"

"I guess but still they said that we shouldn't let our guard down" sakura frowned _'Hn. Too bad they all did'_ Not long after they were in front of the Hyuga mansion "I'll see you at school then Sakura-Chan" grinned a happy looking hinata "Alright. Bye Hinata-Chan" she smiled in return "Oh Sakura-Chan be careful" hinata said in a worried tone "Tsk. I will" she smirked "Bye" she started walking down the street. Hinata smiled as she entered her house _'I'm so lucky to have a friend like Sakura-Chan'_

If only she knew who that girl is behind that mask.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE WELL HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OK **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**THANK YOU TO THESE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED CRIMSON BLOOD WITH OUT YOU GUYS I WOULD NEVER HAVE CONTINUED THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH :). **

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**liiCk mA LOliipop**

**SakuraXSasuke121**

**9tailedmonfoxonbu**

**ladyDV011**

**dominiqueanne**

**xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx**

**Animelover XD**

**Whodoyouthink**

**ashleysays**

**ssncarmen**

**loves0sharingon0boys**

**BookwormAddicted**

**Storm Front**

**TwIlIgHt-LoVeR.Shido**

**VampireprincessSakura**

**GreenQueen08**

**Chihori-chan**

**SasuXSaku L-O-V-E-R**

**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko**

**jesselovemeto**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**MAIN PAIRING: SASUxSAKU**

**Crimson Blood:** Chapter 18

_**Previously:**_

"_The ANBU couldn't believe that someone would kill like that so inhuman, they say whoever or what did the killing is a heartless bastard"_

"_Hmm"_

"_And now the killer could be roaming around Konoha" hinata glanced at sakura who seemed un affected at all about what she had just revealed "You don't seem affected Sakura-Chan" sakura smiled at her "Well you never know if there rumors"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well anyone could be making up all of this"_

"_I guess but still they said that we shouldn't let our guard down" sakura frowned __'Hn. Too bad they all did'__ Not long after they were in front of the Hyuga mansion "I'll see you at school then Sakura-Chan" grinned a happy looking hinata "Alright. Bye Hinata-Chan" she smiled in return "Oh Sakura-Chan be careful" hinata said in a worried tone "Tsk. I will" she smirked "Bye" she started walking down the street. Hinata smiled as she entered her house __'I'm so lucky to have a friend like Sakura-Chan'_

_If only she knew who that girl is behind that mask._

_**Present:**_

Sakura had her hands stuffed in her pockets as she walked down the streets, gazing up at the beautiful sky, the stars were bright and it was a full moon. She stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps other then her self's, she glanced behind her seeing no one then resumed her walking. She smirked when she saw who it was that had just jumped in front of her "Hn. Asshole" Kenji twitched but ignored his –so-called-nickname- "You knew it was me huh" giving her one of his own smirks "Yeah"

"Why didn't you do something, you never know if it was an enemy" sakura rolled her eyes "Tch. I didn't need to because your chakra level doesn't match up to anything it would be a waste of my energy" she said mocking him, he glared at her "Whatever"

"What do you want" she demanded "We need to talk" she was about to refuse but saw that he had a serious expression on and the tone of his voice, she nodded and followed him. Once they got to their destination, both sat in silence, not saying a word.

Kenji sighed as he glanced at the pink haired beauty sitting next to him "What?" she said obviously knowing that he was glancing at her " Sakura I cant believe you did that" he whispered but sakura heard, she turned her head to him "Did what"

"You didn't have to go that far" he growled, Sakura glared at him "Well asshole I did so there's no turning back"

"Look all I'm saying is that you could get caught"

"That's the thing I didn't"

"Still it doesn't matter, what about next time"

"Kenji I'm an assassin that's what I do"

"I know that. It's just that now their looking for the killer Sakura"

"Hn. It's not like their going to know it was me" she said not even caring one single bit.

"-Sigh- They got ANBU's to solve the case"

"Hn"

"I caught a glimpse of the sight you created" he said, a shiver ran up his spine as the images appeared in his mind, sakura didn't seem to care, she just stared up in the night sky.

"It was something huh" an amused smirk appeared on her pink full lips.

"Hn. It was disturbing" she peek at him from the corner of her eye "Tsk. You're a member of the Tenth Blade, why would it be disturbing you're a killer yourself right" she growled, annoyed at him.

"Right" a sigh escaped her lips "Then why are you so worked up about it"

"It's nothing"

"Hn" they sat there for a few minutes in silent. Kenji looked over at sakura, he couldn't believe how something so beautiful be so brutal, she looked too innocent for such things and she was small but she could to out an army. "Sakura" he started, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye "hmm"

"How long do you think we got" he said, she froze but shook it off "They'll send a message" she said looking down at the ground "Can I ask you a question" he said in a serious tone, she looked at him and nodded "You and the Hyuga heiress have become quite close friends"

"Ah" she looked away gazing up in the sky "What do you think about her or the others reaction will be" he was looking at her "About what" she whispered obviously knowing what he meant "About the mission" she looked him in the eye "I don't care, they'll be dead before they know it" came her answer, Kenji knew it was a lie he had been observing her and the others, she has become quite attached to the Hyuga girl and the Uchiha even the loud mouthed blond idiot.

Sakura stood up "Hn. I have to go" he nodded. In a blink of an eye she was no where n sight _'What are you going to do Sakura –sigh- whatever you do chose wisely' _he thought, he himself disappearing in thin air.

**MONDAY:**

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he sat at his seat annoyed at the fangirls. "Hey Teme" called naruto "Hn"

"Have you seen Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan" asked naruto, sasuke glared at his blond friend "Does it look like I have Dobe" he growled, naruto placed his hands in front of him in a defending manner "Whoa clam down Teme, I was just asking" "Hn." Just then Sakura and Hinata entered the classroom. "Hey Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan" sasuke snarled at naruto's loudness, sakura noticed that sasuke was annoyed and told naruto to try to keep quite. Sasuke nodded at sakura a sign of thanks, she smiled in return.

"I see Naruto is as loud as ever" said sakura taking her seat next to the young Uchiha "Hn. The Stupid Dobe" she giggled, sasuke smirked _'I like her giggles-whoa Uchiha now where did that come form'_ he shook his head.

"So Hinata-Chan How are you feeling" asked a happy naruto. Hinata blushed "I…I….feel….great.." she smiled, naruto grinned and gave her the thumbs up "great because I feel fantastic dattebayo" that caused Hinata to giggle.

"Awwww don't they look cute together neh Sasuke" sakura said taking in the cute sight of hinata and naruto. Sasuke on the other hand raised a brow "Hn" sakura frowned at his lack of vocabulary "Come on Sasuke can you say something more then 'Hn' " she glared. Sasuke smirked "Hn"

She twitched "Whatever, stupid bastard." He just shrugged, leaning back on his chair closing his eyes trying to get some sleep since there was nothing better to do.

Sakura smiled at sasuke _'He looks so cute' _"Hn. You can stop staring at me" said sasuke with a cocky smirk on his eyes now opened looking at sakura, who was red in the face, he didn't know weather she was blushing or embarrassed that she was caught. "I wasn't staring at you" she glared.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever. I know you were"

"I wasn't who would want to stare at you"

"Obviously you" he smirked. "Hmph think what you want" she said huffing, turning her head the other side to hide her blush. Her eyes widened when he took hold of her chin titling it to his direction, their eyes met emerald and onyx, his face inches away from her own. She could feel her face burning up "Hn. You look cute when you blush S-A-K-U-R-A" he smirked saying each syllable of her name.

She blinked "Ummm" that was all that came out of her mouth, she was speechless but she noticed that cocky smirk of his, she came back to her senses and slapped his hand away, glaring at the Uchiha "Jerk" she muttered, sasuke chuckled.

-BBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG-

Sakura stood up exiting the classroom, waiting for hinata to arrive "Sakura-Chan" sakura smiled at her friend "So Hinata-Chan what did you and Naruto do" wiggling her eyebrows, Hinata blushed crimson "Sakura-Chan" she glared, sakura laughed at her friends expression "Alright I was just playing around but still what were you guys doing"

"We just talked that's all" she smiled the blush visible on her cheeks. Sakura grinned at her friend "HINATA-CHAN" hinata span around only to be tackled to the ground by a blob of orange, hinata almost fainted if sakura didn't yank the blond of, off her. Sasuke came with his hands stuffed in his pockets "Hn. Dobe" sakura smiled at sasuke who smirked at her.

"hahahhahah you alright Hinata-Chan" laughed naruto nervously while scratching the back of his head "It's…ok-ay….Naruto-Kun" she smiled fiddling with her fingers and trying her best not to blush.

"He is such an idiot" said sakura "Hn. When is he never an idiot" smirked sasuke, sakura laughed, he chuckled. Naruto and hinata turned to sakura and sasuke blinking, naruto gaped at sasuke both stopped when they came aware of hinata and naruto staring at them "What" snapped sasuke annoyed with the looks naruto was giving him "Man you laughed"

"Hn"

"All because of cute little Sakura-Chan" grinned naruto, sasuke glared at him "Shut up Dobe"

"Teme has a crush" sakura blushed hiding her face in her hands, sasuke twitched, went up to the blond and hit him on the back of his head "Owwwwww Sasuke-Teme" he whined rubbing the back of his head, glaring at sasuke who stood there with a smirk on "Hn. Dobe".

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"You're an Emo Sasuke-Teme" sasuke growled at naruto for calling him a emo.

"Fucking Dobe at least I have a brain"

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean Teme"

"Hn. You have no brain you Dobe"

"I do so have a brain Teme your just jealous because I'm much more smarter then you are" yelled naruto pointing his index finger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Tsk. Dobe yeah right you wish you were smarter then me"

"Sasuke-Teme how could you say that"

"Hn. Dobe"

"Your heartless Teme" shouted naruto

"And you're fucking loud Dobe" glared sasuke

Sakura and Hinata shook their heads at the boys bickering "When do you think they would stop" whispered hinata to sakura "I don't but if they don't stop soon I'll beat the living shit out of them" snarled sakura getting quite annoyed with the two boys and their bickering.

"Oh yeah I'll kick your ass anytime, anywhere Teme" challenged naruto

"Dobe what makes you think you can when you never have won any of our matches"

Finally sakura had enough she walked up to both of them and bonked them on the head which in result got her a glare and whines "Shut the fuck up" she glared raising her fist, naruto eyed her fist nervously while sasuke gave her an Uchiha death glare but was slightly nervous of that small fist of hers, his seen what she can do with that small fist of hers.

"Gah you guys are so childish" she growled walking away dragging hinata who smiled at naruto. "Ahh stupid idiots" rumbled sakura while hinata listened to her pink haired friend.

"Finally some peace and quiet" smiled sakura, sitting down on the green grass. "Sakura-Chan" sakura glanced at the indigo haired girl. "Hmmm"

"What should I do" sakura looked at her with a questioning expression on, hinata sighed looking down "About Naruto-Kun" sakura blinked, a smirk appeared on her lips "What do you mean about that Hinata-Chan"

"Well…"

"Yeah"

"I really like Naruto-Kun"

"Hmm"

"Sakura-Chan" she glared, sakura laughed "What's so funny" frowned hinata.

"Hinata-Chan chill I know you like Naruto baka from the start" she grinned, hinata gaped at her friend "And you didn't say anything"

"Yup" hinata blushed "Was..it..that obvious" sakura smiled "Well yeah I guess" she saw the worried face hinata did "But don't worry about it" she added, hinata smiled.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**HEY GUYS REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND STUFF. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OK **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**THANKS **

**ApplelovesApples**


	20. Chapter 19

**Crimson Blood**: chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLEASE ENJOY :D**_

_**Previously: **_

"_Gah you guys are so childish" she growled walking away dragging hinata who smiled at naruto. "Ahh stupid idiots" rumbled sakura while hinata listened to her pink haired friend. _

"_Finally some peace and quiet" smiled sakura, sitting down on the green grass. "Sakura-Chan" sakura glanced at the indigo haired girl. "Hmmm" _

"_What should I do" sakura looked at her with a questioning expression on, hinata sighed looking down "About Naruto-Kun" sakura blinked, a smirk appeared on her lips "What do you mean about that Hinata-Chan" _

"_Well…" _

"_Yeah" _

"_I really like Naruto-Kun" _

"_Hmm" _

"_Sakura-Chan" she glared, sakura laughed "What's so funny" frowned hinata. _

"_Hinata-Chan chill I know you like Naruto baka from the start" she grinned, hinata gaped at her friend "And you didn't say anything" _

"_Yup" hinata blushed "Was..it..that obvious" sakura smiled "Well yeah I guess" she saw the worried face hinata did "But don't worry about it" she added, hinata smiled._

_**Present: **_

After school Sakura said bye to Hinata and went straight home, there was nothing to do so she went to a near by lake she found it a few days ago, it somehow made her feel relaxed and happy it was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms, there she lay down on the green grass staring up in the blue sky a smile graced her pink lips. She closed her eyes wishing that she could be somewhere that she could be free No killing, No lying, No pain, No hiding, No nothing just freedom and happiness.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair _'I need some fresh air' _he couldn't get the images out of his head the Uchiha massacre he knew it was the past but somehow he just couldn't let it go, he had killed his brother Itachi and he knew he has to restore his clan sooner or later.

He decided to take a little walk, as he walked down the streets girls couldn't help but talk about him all getting fan girlish _'Tsk. Stupid girls'_ he ignored them, just kept walking. Soon he reached his destination. He watched the water like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Something caught his eye, Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed the pink haired girl laying on the ground she looked like she was in total peace.

Sakura's eyes opened immediately when she felt another presence near by. Her senses came to her, she got up, grabbed a kunai and threw it and a bush, she raised a brow when she heard them curse judging by the deep voice it was a male "Come out you ass" she shouted. Soon the person emerged out of the bush her eyes widened.

"Sasuke"

"Hn. Sakura" he smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes "What are you doing here" she glared. He shrugged his shoulders "I should ask you the same thing" he replied staring her in the eye. "Hmpf I was here first" she said crossing her arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Tsk. Whatever" he lay on the grass looking up in the sky.

"Well since you're here I'm going later bastard" before she even took a step sasuke's voice stopped her "Is the mere presence of mine that bad that you want to leave." He said his hands behind his head "No. That's not it" she answered.

"Then Stay" not even sparing her a glance, she bit her lip deciding if she should stay or go she made her mind up "Fine. Whatever" she took her spot next to him gazing up at the sky, the sun was going to set soon.

"What are you doing out here" he asked. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye "No reason just felt like it. You?" he shrugged "Needed some fresh air" she rolled her eyes "So you came here" he glanced at her "Yeah" she sweatdropped. "You're weird" she smirked.

He glared at her "Hn. Don't talk about yourself Sakura" he mocked. Now it was her turn to glare "Whatever Bastard" he had a satisfy smirk on "Hn" Sakura glanced at Sasuke a sigh escaping her lips. "What are you thinking about" came sasuke's voice. "Huh" she blinked. He twitched "I said what are you thinking about" her mouth had an 'o' shape.

"Nothing"

"Hn. Lair" her eyebrow started to twitch, he was getting on her nerves _'Clam down Sakura, don't kill the bastard' _she started to clam down. "So" she furrowed a brow at him "What?" he glared. "Why do you want to know" she glared. The answer she got was his one worded word "Hn"

"Well since you asked why don't you tell me what your thinking about first" he glanced at her "Hn. Fine" his gaze was fixed up on the sky. "Have you ever wished you could turn back time" he started. She nodded not actually knowing exactly knowing where this was leading "Well that's what I was thinking. I wished that I could have helped my parents the Uchiha clan back then. Stopped Itachi from killing the clan" he said spiting out the name _Itachi. _Sakura kept silent she knew what happened to the Uchiha clan.

She did have to research about Konoha and their people, she knew everyone's techniques "I just wished that I could have stopped him from doing such thing, stopped him from taking my parents away from me, from this world" he continued, now looking her in the eye "Have you ever wished that you could go back in time Sakura" she nodded once again "And that you could fix up every mistake you made in life"

"Yeah" it came out as a whisper. "Hn. That's what I was thinking about. Now it's your turn" he smirked. She looked at him and sighed "Fine" she didn't want to look at him so she turned her head up staring at the sky, the sun was setting. "Well I was thinking about a place" she said. He raised a brow "A place" he asked quite confused. "Yeah a place"

"What kind of place"

"A place where there is no such thing as pain, a place where there is happiness and freedom. You don't have to do what you're ordered to do; you don't have to feel pain anymore. A place where anyone can escape too." She smiled. Sasuke studied her and saw that she wasn't kidding around. She turned her head to him "Have you ever felt like your being used, and that you want nothing but to be free" she asked the young Uchiha.

He blinked "Hn. I guess" he answered. Sakura smiled "Well that's how I feel" sasuke was confused why would she feel like that, she looks like the kind of girl that had everything, the kind that didn't have to worry about anything, didn't need to be free to him she looked free already. Who would be using her?

"Sakura"

"Hmmmm"

"What do you mean you feel like your being used?" she chuckled lightly. Sasuke didn't know why but whenever she smiled it made him want to smile too it made his heart skip a beat and whenever she laughed or giggled it was like music to his ears. Her voice was soft it was like a melody.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke" she smiled cheerfully. He nodded he just knew deep down inside that one day she would tell him what she meant by being used and wanting to be free. Both teens stayed there enjoying each others company. It was getting quite dark now they've been there for hours. Stars started to appear.

Sakura smiled "Its beautiful" she whispered. Sasuke smirked "Ah" he agreed. They stayed there for a few more minutes. Sakura stood up and smiled "I should get going now" he got up too and nodded. "Well see you tomorrow bastard" he growled while she giggled as she walked away.

"Sakura"

"Hmmm" she looked over her shoulder.

"Hn. You going to be here tomorrow" he asked hope in his voice.

"Maybe or maybe not" she smirked when he glared at her. "Sakura I'm being serious" she rolled her eyes "Do you ever have fun huh" he smirked "No. I'm not a little kid" he saw her pout which made him smirk even wider. "Whatever and yeah I'll be here tomorrow. Why?"

"Hn. No reason" he shrugged. She sighed and resumed her walking "Bye Uchiha" she waved walking away. He stood there with a small smile visible on his lips

'_Sakura'_ he stuffed his hand in his pockets and left going back to the Uchiha household.

Sakura gazed up at the sky sadly _'I really wished I wasn't Crimson Blood' _she walked down the dark streets, her eyes focused at the sky which was now full of twinkling stars. She stopped when she felt another presence behind her she knew exactly who it was "Kenji what is it now?" she said not even turning her gaze to the young man, who stood behind her.

"Your were with the Uchiha, weren't you" he growled out.

"Yeah. What is it to you?"

"Nothing. Just don't get too close to the Uchiha" he warned. He was lying when he said it was nothing he was quite pissed and jealous that she was getting close with the young Uchiha.

"Hn. You warned me before remember to not get close to anyone"

"Ah"

"And I know what is best for me Kenji so stop trying to tell me what to do and what not to do" she hissed out. Kenji looked down at the ground he knew she was right, he shouldn't try to look out for her, she was after all stronger then him but still he cant help it but feel the need to look out for her.

"I understand Sakura" he whispered, she heard it anyway; she knew she was being quite harsh with him but she's not a little girl anymore she can take care of herself. She turned her attention to him "Look Kenji I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but you have to understand that I know what I'm doing, I can take care of myself." She said looking him in the eye, he smiled "I know."

"Well any new yet" she asked.

"No. Nothing yet"

"Alright"

"Hn"

"Let me know when you get any news" she said turning away. "Ah" he watched her walk down the streets "I wonder when the deadline is" he whispered to no one in particular but himself before going home himself.

**Tenth Blade: Hideout. **

"What is it now" came a cold voice.

"It seems that Crimson is getting quite close with the young Uchiha master" obviously it was a spy who had answered. the man was quite nervous being in the same room as his master not knowing if he was going to live or die.

"Is that so" the man nodded "Hai" he couldn't see his master's face because of the hood, all he saw was the slight smirk that was formed on his lips "Well then this should be interesting" he chuckled lightly.

"What do you wish me to do"

"I want you to do your job, inform me when anything interesting happens" he ordered, his tone was cold, sending a shiver down the spy's spine.

"Hai. I'll be on my way then" he gulped, bowing before leaving the dark room. Once the spy left the man had an evil smirk on "Hn. Sakura you always have a way to surprise me" he chuckled to himself amused at his daughters actions even after his little warning.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS ALRIGHT.**

**SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SHORT AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MY NEIGHBOR UCHIHA SASUKE ;)**

**THANKS :D**

**ApplelovesApples.**


End file.
